RWBYS(No, Not That One)
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: For Twelve whole years, Ruby always believed that she was the last of the Rose family, and has vowed herself to protecting the innocent from the Grimm. But what if there was a second, violet Rose? After a battle with Torchwick, Ruby discovers a girl that looks identical to her going by the name Scythle Diefull. Madness Ensure.
1. Begin

**Hello there people of the internet, it's me, don't feel like typing my name today, maybe some other time.**

**Back on topic, I am bringing you a RWBY fanfic I had for a while, but I waited for team RWBY to OFFICIALLY form, and then I would write it.**

**Now, if there's one thing I noticed about Glynda and Ozpin, it's that they tend to do things out of luck. So that's going to be a REALLY big joke in this. Also in this fanfic Ruby and Yang are step sisters(Ruby's dad married Yang's mom), cause that's the only option that makes cense. Some would argue that they are blood relate cause Monty said so. Well Monty also said the Yellow tailor was going to be epic and the show was going to be family friendly. Yellow's the same as all the other tailors and some of the songs have curses in them. So fuck him.**

**I do not own RWBY, and if I did I think I'd try to make the animation quality better, cause it seems they can only move naturally when their fighting, Monty really needs to fix that. I also stated that because Juane fell before the branch came NEAR his face in ep 6. Also, they pace of the story seems a little to fast. Fast pace is perfect for fighting sequences, not so much for story. So if I owned RWBY I would fix the story. And also, once we get to Volume 2 EVERYTHING that's not living gets a redesign, that's okay if they need to renovate, but I liked the original designs.**

**Enough complaints, lets do this.**

* * *

"Again with a Dust store, why is Torchwick so hung up on Dust stores?" Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were on rout of one of the numerous Dust store in the city of Vale. "I mean, it's not like it's that hard to mine, a blind old man can do it, who crippled."

"'Breaking New, Thousands of Workers Blown to Smithereens when the Schnee Dust Company Force an Old, Blind, Crippled Man to Mine for Dust.'" Ruby read off a newspaper she found lying on the gound.

"It's wasn't THOUSANDS." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, it was only 976." Blake stated.

"Isn't there a SAFER way to get Dust?" Yang asked.

"We have killer robots and airships, if there was an safer way we would have found it by now." Weiss said.

"Yeah, cause the Schnee Dust company is ALL about safety." Blake said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't you start that again." Weiss informed her.

"Hey, all I'm saying is-" Blake began before Ruby shushed her.

Looking over the edge of the building they could see why, illuminated by neon lights and street lights was a warehouse sized Dust store. 'Dust to Dust' it's billboard read. And approaching the front door was none other then Roman Torchwick and about fifty or so men.

"Oh my god, this is not gonna end well." Weiss said.

"Yeah, for them." Ruby said cockily before jumping off the edge of the building, only for Weiss to grab her cape the vary second after.

"Easy Ruby, we're twitching for a little action as well. But we need to think this through, we need a plan." Weiss told her.

The vary second Weiss finished her sentience there was the sound of gunfire from the store. Weiss then looked down at Ruby to see her basically saying with her eyes 'Are we gonna stay here, or are we gonna kick some ass?'

Weiss just let go of Ruby and then jumped towards the store without saying a word. Glancing behind her to see Yang and Blake already fallowing their lead.

"So, what was that plan Weiss was asking about?" Yang asked.

"We go in, Beat up Roman's men, you punch so dickheads, I punch some dicks IN the head, We capture Torchwick." Ruby told her old sister.

"Seems pretty strait foreword." Blake said. "Over violent, but strait."

"Over, VIOLENT?" Ruby asked.

"OK, what about an attack strategy?" Weiss asked.

"We'll just do what we do best: Improvise." Ruby said and she sidestepped towards the door, spun around, and then swing the doors open.

"Should have know." Weiss muttered to herself.

If team RWBY had to list what was more surprising to them, it would have to be how much Dust the store had, yes, it WAS the size of a warehouse, but the store had two hole levels with racks of all kinds of Dusts. Some of which Weiss couldn't even recognize. Roman and his men were already taken their pick with the Dusts, and by the looks of it there were more men inside the store, eighty at least.

Most of them readying their weapons.

"So, now what?" Weiss asked. "I doubt we'll be able to improvise in this situation."

"Weiss, I have a Scythle as my main weapon. Their argument is invalid." Ruby told her teammate as she unfolded Crescent Rose.

Not even going to try and argue with their 'leader'(Ruby might have been assigned the title of leader, but they all agreed she was a little childish), the rest of RWBY got their weapons ready for combat.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the store, one of Torchwick's men was emptying out one of the Dust cartridges in the store. He had to admire the amount of Dust the place had, it's like it was bigger on the inside, or SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE.

While he prepared to take out another container, he heard a slight musicale tone coming from his right. Looking over he saw what looked like a 15 year old in a purple hood reading a magazine labeled 'Villain-ism Monthly'. He then took out his automatic pastel and yelled "Hey."

No response.

"Hey, kid!" The murk yelled again.

Still nothing.

The man then walked over to the cloaked figure and then tapped his gun on the side of it's head.

The figure then reached into it's hood and clicked it's headphones off.

It then turned towards the murk and looked at his gun and face.

"If you want to live, everything in your wallet." The man told her.

"... Do You Really Expect Me To Give You My Money?" The cloaked figure ask with a female voice.

"I don't know who you think you are. but if I were you, I'd-" the man was saying before he looked at the cover of the magazine she was reading.

On it was the cloaked figure with the words 'Vale's most wanted.' written above the picture and under it read 'Wanted, Dead or Alive, 600000 Lien(Crossed out), 1200000 Lien(Crossed out), 550000000 Lien(Crossed out), We'll give you however much you want.'

He then looked back at the figure and saw that while he was reading the cover she had somehow took his gun without him noticing and pointed it at him. Without even hesitating she shot him in the head.

"This Would Be SO Much Easier If My Reputation Proceeded Me." She told herself.

'Course, I'd Need To Leave Survives For That.' she thought.

* * *

"You know Ruby, I'm impressed." Weiss said sarcastically as she hid behind cover while Ruby shot at some goons. "I mean, you done some pretty dumb stuff, but starting a fight with almost eighty men. T-this has got to be the dumbest moment in Beacon history."

"What about headlight-fluid?" Ruby asked as she fire at one guys machete, shooting it out of his hand.

"OK, this is a close second. But really?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, we had orders to take down Torchwick. Now how about you stop complaining and try slashing some fire at those guys or something?" Ruby asked as she ducked fore cover.

"If I start using Dust willy-nilly in here, I could-" Weiss said before the sound of an explosion was heard. "-Do that."

"Thhheeennn you are going to hate our hiding spot." Ruby said as she looked at the racks of what they were hiding behind. It was a complete rack with nothing but Fire Charges.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we might want to find new cover if we want to keep our faces squarely on our faces." Ruby said as she ducked for cover.

Weiss took a quick peek over the rack to see the crystals before ducking back under to say "Ruby, remind me to kill you later."

"Yeah, we might want to move quickly." Ruby said as she looked for other places to hide. "How about this, I'll take the rack over there, you take the one closest to the wall over at the other end?"

"That's Lightning stone's over there." Weiss commented on Ruby's hiding spot.

"Can I share yours?" Ruby asked.

Weiss just sighed in frustration. Out of all the people to be picked leader, it had to be the most childish person around. Heck, she'd settle for having YANG as leader. At least she has experience in combat.

"On my mark?" Ruby asked.

"Right." Weiss muttered.

"Sink?"

"Sink."

"... MARK!" Ruby said before she and Weiss began moving, about seven guys with guns opened fire on them, Ruby pulled Weiss back under cover and said "No wait, not mark! Un-mark!"

"One of these days you're gonna get us killed." Weiss told her.

"Well at least we can say we went down fighting. Or, 3/4 of team RWBY at least." Ruby said as she started blind firing.

* * *

The goons had made the mistake of cutting Yang's hair.

The last time someone cut of her hair, he was put into a hospitable. And that was one lock of the stuff. These guys took a good five out.

Yang was just throwing punches and firing Ember Celica at anyone unlucky enough to get close to her. Caused some Dust explosion here, get a guys head stuck in the floor there, yeah they were in trouble.

While Yang was taking out one of Torchwick's goons she didn't notice three machete wielders sneaking up behind her ready to give her a haircut below the chin.

After Yang took out her goon she heard what sounded like Crescent Rose firing and a blade piercing flesh.

She turned around to see the figure of her step-sister with her back turned to her surrounded by corpses, Crescent Rose's blade bloodied and standing on the floor.

If it weren't for the act that when her eyes make her see red everywhere when lit, Yang would of noticed that the cloak was purple.

"Sis?" Yang asked. "Weren't you by the entrance with Weiss?"

The figure turned to look at Yang, her face covered by the hood of her cloak. She then sped forwards past Yang and sliced one of Torchwick's goons in half at the waist.

"Uhhhh Ruby, I don't really think we need to kill them." Yang said.

The cloaked figure didn't say anything as she started slashing up more men. Before Yang could even comment on this she noticed that Crescent Rose was in the place of her left leg below the knee, and that her fighting style consisted mostly of kicks instead of mainly relying on Crescent Rose as her weapon.

Yang just shrugged the thought off and began fighting along side her 'sister'.

* * *

"Ok." Ruby said as she shot Crescent Rose at one of the goons. "We might die here, no smart comments, anything you'd want to get off your chest?"

"I can't not stand the way you lead." Weiss said as the girl continued to fire.

"True, right about now I agree." Ruby said as she shot some more guys. She then muttered to herself "There has to be a way for at least one of us to live through this."

She then ducked behind cover and started looking around. A level above them which they could easily jump up to, but that would draw way to much attention and was the last thing they needed.

Or was it?

She then looked towards the other side of the store to the right of the entrance. While most people would miss a tinny detail like this one. One of the racks was completely empty of Dust or Crystals of any kind. That would be the safest place for someone to take cover.

She just hoped her partner would go for it.

She then pulled out a peace of paper and a pen(for who doesn't travel with them?) and began sketching out the shop. Mark Weiss with what somewhat looked like her weapon, mark the goons with X's, and marked herself with a banana on a st-I mean a scythe. She then lightly tapped Weiss on the shoulder with the top of her pen.

And then she nudged her shoulder with her knuckle.

And then she pinched her.

"Ow, what?' Weiss asked her leader quickly. Ruby then pointed towards the drawing of the shop.

"I have an idea, I just don't know if it's a good one." Ruby told her. "Using Crescent Rose I'm going to launch myself up towards that platform and hopefully draw those guys' attention, as soon as I get their attention drawn away from you, you quick-step to that rack there. From there you'll have a perfect shot to take out all those men in one slash. I'll run over towards here, knock over that rack of ice shards and you set them off. That will freeze them where they stand or at the vary least make an ice skating ring. Which should give me the opportunity to knock them all out with the blunt end of Crescent Rose. How's that sound?"

"You're right, it doesn't sound like a good idea." Weiss said. "But then again, neither was having a blind man mine for Dust, so I'm in."

"Just be ready to move when I give you the signal." Ruby said.

"Which would be?" Weiss asked.

"I'll whistle." Ruby said before she lunched herself into the air.

She manage to get up to the second level and just barley missed taking her head off on the chandelier. She got most of the guys attention as she duck behind one of the Dust racks. She then fire off a few more shots to get the others attention.

Worked better then expected with them all forgetting Weiss and locking on her. Now was a good a time as any for the signal. She brought her lips together and blew.

What came out was what sounded like a raspberry.

She tried it two more times before her common sense pretty much punched her in the face and said "Hey, moron, remember when those elementary jerks stuck your tongue on a pole during winter? And remember how one of them made you bite some of your tongue OFF? Well you haven't been able to whistle since!"

Ruby hung her head in shame as her other wise perfect plan went wrong.

Then she remembered she caries a whistle around with her for just shuck an occasion.

She KNEW that thing would come in handy, she KNEW. She was going to give Blake hell after this. But right now she needed to save her partner.

Pulling out her trusted whistle she quickly put it in her mouth and blew lightly as to not alarm the enemies.

Luckily for her, Weiss heard it and quickly dashed towards the new hiding spot.

Faze one or two complete, on to faze two or three.

She put her hands at the bottom of the rack and used the strength she had that made Yang loss all those arm wrestling matches as kids and knocked all of the ice shards towards the goons.

Weiss peaked her head out from her hiding space and saw the ice shards ready to be set off. She readied Myrtenaster and sent an energy slash at the crystals. Managing to hit one that was at the center of the group, and when it went off it set all the others off. Most of the men's legs were frozen, others slipped and fell on the now icy floor.

Ruby then leapt from her hiding place and knocked all of the men out. Most of them tried to fight back, but couldn't quite get the right leverage. And Ruby seemed to be moving on the ice with ease.

"Where'd you learn that?" Weiss asked her.

"I wanted to be an ice skater once." Ruby told her. It was one of her dreams, and she exiled at it. But then she lost a few contests and moved on to another dream.

Cooking. Then she accidentally burnt her dad's hand and desisted to be a magician. Then she nearly died during an escape act and decided to become a hunter.

* * *

"Stay alert, we've seen what the kid in Red can do, and this time she has friends. Who knows what they can do to us." a goon with an automatic shotgun told a goon with a fire ax.

"Yeah, I heard. Where do they learn this stuff?" Ax guy asked.

"Beacon." Shotgun guy said.

"Why didn't we go to Beacon? Or at least a combat school?" Ax guy asked.

"Because when Ozpin was taking a nice little stroll through the city, you tried to CAVE HIS HEAD IN!" Shotgun guy said.

"He surprised me." Ax guy said.

"THEN WHY'D YOU KEEP SWINGING AT HIM LIKE HE WAS A FUCKING PINATA?!" Shotgun guy yelled.

"I-wow HEY!"

"I MEAN REALLY! HOW DO YOU SUCK THIS BADLY! YOU'RE LIKE THAT GUY FROM THE ACHIEVE MEN! GABLIN OR WHATEVER!"

"HEY, DUDE-"

"NO, REALLY, WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING DUMB! WE COULD HAVE HAD IT MADE! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HUNTERS! THEN YOU GET US CHARGED WITH ATTEMPTED MURDER AND NOW WE CRIMINALS! I WISH I COULD TAKE THAT AX OF YOUR AN PUT IT IN YOUR THROAT!" Shotgun guy yelled. He then turned to face his partner only to see the cloaked figure holding his dead body with his ax stabbed into his throat.

"Sorry, I Think I Beat You To It." the cloaked figure chuckled as she swung her scythe leg at him, cutting his head in half horizontally.

"Wow, Ruby, don't you think your going a little overboard?" Yang asked as she cot up with her. "And really, save some action for me."

The cloaked figure didn't respond, she just fired off her scythle and landed at the other end of the store. She saw a girl in a hood like her's but red fighting with a girl in white. Outnumbered, she likes those odds, more people to kill.

She didn't even hesitate to launch herself into the soon-to-be-slaughter. Course, that's EVERY slaughter that she's a part of.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she fallowed the figure towards the fight. What she saw she almost couldn't comprehend.

"... And Ruby?!" Yang said as she saw the cloaked figure and her little sister fighting the men. "But, that's impossible."

"Isn't that the world renowned criminal?" Blake asked as she walked up behind her partner.

"Criminal?" Yang asked. "Can you tell me who that is, I kinda don't read the news."

"Notorious criminal Scythle Diefull, wanted dead or alive. Has a reward of anything-you name it." Blake said. "I actually mistook Ruby for her when we first met."

"I've been fallowing her around like she's Ruby." Yang said.

"Her cloak is purple." Blake pointed out.

"I can't see colors in Super Saiyan mode." Yang said.

Meanwhile in the fight, Ruby and Weiss were busy with the fifteen guys that were still standing. Ruby tried swinging Crescent Rose at a man, but he blocked it using his katana. That's what her fight consisted mostly of, swing, blocked.

As she spun around to face a attacker from behind, she didn't notice Scythle slice the man's legs off before stabbing him in the head with her Scythleg. She fired herself into the air just in time for Ruby to spin around to face another man, and land on one that was sneaking up on her. The two then slid past each other without noticing the look alike and took on the next opponent. Ruby knocking him concussions and Scythle killing him.

"You're Pretty Good." commented Scythle as she turned to face Ruby. "I Haven't Seen Fighting Of That Level Form Anyone Other Than Me."

"Thanks, you weren't to bad..." Ruby began as she turned to face her. The second she saw the figure she stumbled "Myself?"

"Well, Red, good to see you again." a familiar voice commented.

The two turned to see the criminal Roman Torchwick standing on one of the upper levels of the store. Cane in hand and ready to fire.

"I'll admit, your skills are impressive. But do you really think you can-"

"Hey! Torchy! Good To See You Old Pal!"

Roman nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that familiar voice. He turned to his right to see Scythle standing right there with her average stupid grin on her face.

"So, How's The Pathetic Excuse For A Criminal Thing Going?" she asked in a taunting tone.

"I'm Vale's most wanted!" he yelled back.

"I'm Wanted In Every Country, Small Island, And/Or City On This Planet. And Some On Others." Scythle said.

"Other plan-OH NEVER MIND!" Torchwick stumbled before he raise his can to her.

"Hey, You Can't Kill Me! I'm One Of The Main Characters!" Scythle responded.

"Main Characters?" Torchwick questioned.

"Uh, Yeah, The Fanfic Is Called RWBYS. That Stands For Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Scythle." she responded. "Didn't You Get The Memo?"

"What are you... Never mind." Torchwick said before he tried to pull the trigger.

With lightning speed, Scythle kicked his can into the air with her Scythleg and punched him a few feet back. She then spun the blade around so that the blade was facing forwards and then began spinning in a clockwise motion. Shredding his cane to peaces.

Torchwick turned to run but she fired herself forwards and smashed him through the wall. He quickly staggered to his feet and turned to run to the airship. But Scythle grabbed him and positioned her blade so that she could fire and the recoil will slice him from the admin to the shoulder.

"N-now, let's be reasonable, how about this: I'll give you whatever you want." Roman suggested with a nervous smile.

"What I want, You Will Never Be Able To Give Me." Scythle said in a low voice. Before she could fire though, she got punched in the face and sent a good ten meters away.

"THAT'S for looking like my sister!" Yang yelled at her.

Scythle staggered to her feet and then looked at the blond huntress in front of her. "Hmm, And Here I Thought This Would Be A Boring Night."

She then swung her hand and out of her sleeve came a odd weapon which looked like a Crescent Rose themed pistol with a grip that looked like Crescent Rose's blade's second segment folded over the bottom of the gun. Scythle jerked the strange weapon and the grip folded upwards to give it more of a knife like form and blades came out of the grip.

"Did you base an entire arsenal off my sister's weapon?" Yang asked.

"This Baby Is An Original." Scythle responded.

She then charged at Yang and attempted to slash it across her face, but Yang blocked the attack and tried to punch her. Scythle preformed a dance move or something and spun behind Yang. When Yang tried to hut her with a left hock, Scythle jumped up into the air and landed on Yang's head. She jumped off of her without killing her.

Meanwhile Torchwick ran to his airship and knocked on it indicating for Cinder to get out.

"Let me guess: Your little girlfriend has come?" Cinder teased. Torchwick know she was referring to Ruby.

"Worse, her entire team. And another." Roman responded.

"'Another'?" Cinder questioned.

"Scythle Diefull." Roman responded.

Back in the fight between Yang and Scythle, Scythle somehow managed to get Yang in a headlock with her Scythleg and was punching her across the face.

"That's For Fallowing Me Around. That's For Never Shutting Up. That's For Making Me Love You. That's For Making Me Hate You. That's Because The Author Of This Fanfic Really Like Me Hitting You. That's For Not Brushing Your Teeth. That's For Having A Punch-able Face."

Before it could go one any longer, Blake rushed by and pinned Scythle against a wall.

"You'll Never Take Me Alive. Or Dead." Scythle said as kicked Blake off of her. She then did a counter clockwise spin and hit Blake with the blunt end of her Scythleg.

"Oops, forgot to turn it back." Scythle said. She then preformed a crane stance and twisted the blade counterclockwise so that the blade was now her heal. No wonder she was having trouble walking.

Before she and Blake could continue the fight, Roman's airship came around the corner and the mounted machine gun they had installed began firing at Scythle. Course she was faster then bullets so she easily managed to avoid them.

She them rushed up a building and ran towards the airship, using her knife to deflect oncoming bullets. She then leapt off the edge and fired her Scythleg to fire herself at the airship.

She spun the machine gun and threw Cinder towards the cockpit. She then sliced the machine gun off it's stand.

"Where'd she go?" Yang asked Blake.

Blake then pointed up towards the airship. There was then a big bag for the cockpit and a cloud of smoke formed as it lost control and crashed a few streets away. Seeing this Blake then pointed towards where the ship crashed.

At the crash site, Roman and Cinder somehow survived. It was impressive, a crash like that would have killed a normal person. Roman didn't even have the Aura to pull a stunt like that off. He looked over at Cinder and noticed that her lights were dim. She must of used her Aura to save him.

Before he could even mouth the words, a motion blur tackled him and Cinder towards a street pole. While Roman was trying to figure out what happened, he almost missed the clicking sound at his wrist. He looked at his right wrist to see a pair of handcuffs that looked sort of like Scythle's Scythleg. At the other end of the chain was Cinder's left wrist. In the middle of the chain was another set of handcuffs that connected them to the street pole.

The two looked in front of them to see Scythle standing there with her hood down. She was cracking her knuckles and had an evil smile on her face. The were over come with worry.

They then heard the sound of Crescent Rose firing from the right. Looking in that direction they saw team RWBY running towards the criminal. Scythle quickly took off running.

"Perfect..." Cinder muttered sarcastically as team RWBY ran by.

Scythle was impressed with them so far. Especially the one in red. She seemed to have a sort of drive to her. And those lovely eyes. Oh, wait, she's running at a building isn't she? Well, time to jump.

Scythle quickly scaled a ten story building in a few seconds. Ruby was close to fallow. Her team mate were left in aw.

Scythle ran towards the other end of the building. Ruby was quick to catch up with her and grabbed her by the cloak. "OK, if you don't stop running right now, I'm gonna..."

Ruby froze when Scythle turned to face her.

It was impossible.

It was unthinkable.

It was her face.

Scythle Diefull was basically a recolored version of herself. Her red cloak turned purple. Her brown stalkings turned gray. Her rose symbol turned to a skull with flower peddles. Her dark red hair turned purple. But the eyes remained the exact same silver.

The silver she's only seen twice before.

Scythle shock Ruby's hand off of her cloak and used her Scythleg to propel herself high into the air. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it to form a glider with three cut marks where her Scythleg would be on the ground. She then fired herself forwards towards the night city. Her escape, complete.

"Ruby!" Ruby heard her partner yell as she climbed up. Her partner took one glance at the criminal making her escape, then at Ruby, seeing her unscared, unharmed. "You let her GET AWAY!"

As Blake and Yang climbed up the building they heard Weiss giving Ruby a lecture. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS, THAT WAS THE NOTORIOUS CRIMINAL SCYTHLE DIEFULL, FAMED FOR KILLING HUNDREDS DURING HER HEISTS, AND THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE KNOW SHE DID IT IS BECAUSE SHE CARVES HER INITIALS INTO HER VICTIMS' SKULLS! AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY!?"

Weiss was about to continue before she noticed that her partner just stared on forward. Not even analogizing her. Like she was paralyzed.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. In a much softer voice this time. She put her hand up to Ruby's cheek and tried to turn her head to face her.

"Weiss," Ruby began. "I think I just met my sister."

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, that chapter ended up longer then I thought. And that last line huh?**

**Anyway, tune in next time for when team RWBY track down 'Scythle'.**

**Oh, and Scythle is going to act like Deadpool at times, you know, stupid, perverted, breaking the forth wall, murderous.**

**Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you did, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Scythle: And So Will I.**

**How'd you get in here?**

**Scythle: Long Story. To Make It Short My Future Self Came Back In Time To Warn Me That The Path I Was Taking Would Lead To Bullshit, And I Was Like 'Bullshit? Better Make A LEFT Turn At Albecurky.'**


	2. Prey

**Hello, people how read this stuff, I am Christopherweeblingjr and I'm bringing you another chapter to Ruby Weiss Blake Yang Scythle. Not to be confused with the other RWBYS. When I came up with the title I had completely forgotten that there was another fanfic called RWBYS. Guess that's what I get for waiting so long. All the good titles are already taken. But hey, what are you gonna do?**

* * *

After the events of last night, team RWBY's mission being considered a success as they were able to capture criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, team RWBY had taken the airship back to Beacon in order to inform their headmaster during the debriefing. Normally their would be conversations between the teammates, ranging from ways they could do better in combat to study sessions for upcoming exams.

Right now, though, they had something else on their minds.

"What do you mean 'You met your sister?' You've known Yang your whole life. How could you just meet her NOW?" Weiss asked her team leader.

"Weiss, look it's a long story okay? And I normally tell it in five minute sections." Ruby responded.

"Well, we've got two or so hours to kill." Blake commented.

She was right, the trip from Vale to Beacon would take a good two hours. Maybe even longer depending on wind conditions. And right now her teammates deserved answers, or at least Weiss and Blake. Blake always was good at getting information. With how much she collected over the years in the White Fang, Ruby had named her the Team Intelligence. So far it had been the best choice, as well as making her the Recon Specialist.

"Ok, you see, me and Yang aren't really blood related." Ruby began. "Though I'm sure you guys could already guess that much."

"Really?" Weiss asked, genuinely confused.

Silence.

"What could possibly make you think that me and Yang were blood sisters?" Ruby asked.

"We don't even have the last same name!" Yang yelled at the heiress.

"I thought you guys were just the kind of sisters who don't look alike." Weiss said.

"You can never say that you're smarted then me, Weiss." Ruby said.

"How in the world do you expect me to know this stuff?" Weiss asked raver loudly.

"Different hair, different eyes, different last name," Yang began listing.

"Okay, the eyes should have been a dead give away. But still..." Weiss stated.

"Ladies and entailment, the second in command of team RWBY." Blake said.

"Back to the story." Ruby said powerfully. "So, me and Yang aren't blood related, but at the moment we sort of share a father. I may be adopted, but I know a bit about my biological parents. My biological mother used to be a Huntress, and one of the best there was. She could move fasted then a humming birds wings without even using her aura to it's fullest extent. She was powerful enough to rip an Ursa Major's head off with a broken arm. And managed to take on a entire herd of Beowolves to protect her little girl."

"Wait a minute Ruby," Weiss interrupted. "Are you saying that your mother was..."

"The legendary Summer Rose." Yang finished for her.

"Any way, she wanted what was best for her child." Ruby resumed. "She wanted her to grow up safely. To grow up to be smart, brave, and willing to help those in need no matter what the cost. She was a famed Huntress, up until that fateful day. The Grimm attacked our home, more then anyone in the family could ever imaging being in one place. There were Beowolves clawing at the windows, Ursa's beating on the walls, Nevermores over head. She had to make a chose, run away with her family and risk the Grimm killing all of them, or stay to hold them off and let her family get away safely. It wasn't a choice at all."

"She stayed and fought." Blake mused.

"Yes, she was a Huntress, and a Huntress' job is to save the innocent. No matter the cost." Ruby said. "When I came back after the bloodshed, there was nothing to come back to. The house: Destroyed. The yard: Abolished. But Mom, she... She was in horribly shape, there was nothing that could be done. She was allergic to Dust like me, so using it to heal her could kill her. Dad was worse off. They... Never even got to say good bye."

"Okay, Ruby, I'm sorry about what happened to her. She used to be my idle as a kid." Weiss said. "When I heard she died, I felt heart broken, like my own family friend died. I never thought you were her daughter. But what makes you think that Scythle is your sister?"

"The eyes." Ruby gestured towards her silver eyes. "Eyes so silver they make gold hair look plain, the eyes that only a Rose would have. She had them, I only saw them in the mirror and on Mom. She had them, looking at that face, the purple hair, the carefree smile, it makes me remember vaguely playing with a girl who had that face and we referred to each other as 'Sista'."

"Ruby, even if she was your sister, where would she have been during all that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, maybe she went to hide somewhere, maybe she tried to help Mom, I don't know." Ruby answered. "But I'm sure of it, I can feel it into my incredibly strong bones."

"You aren't THAT strong." Yang muttered.

"How many times have we arm wrestled?" Ruby questioned.

"Like a hundred or so." Yang responded.

"And how many time have I won?" Ruby questioned.

"... Like a hundred or so." Yang muttered.

"So, your theory is that she for some reason stayed with your mother, despite lack of fighting skills, in the middle of a Grimm attack. And survived it while a incredibly skilled Huntress died?" Weiss questioned her partner.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous." Ruby said.

"That's pretty much the only way to some it up, Ruby." Blake commented.

"Well, who knows. Maybe she IS my sister. And maybe she DID survive the attack. Or maybe she wasn't around when they came." Ruby stated.

"Even so, that's fifteen years. How could she have survived that long without anyone to take care of her?" Weiss asked

"Let's just talk with Ozpin about this." Ruby stated. "I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

"Seriously Ruby, if she is your sister, then how come she has purple hair and you have dark red?" Weiss questioned as the team made their way towards Ozpin's office.

"Haven't you ever heard of fraternal twins?" Ruby asked her in response. "They're twins that don't look the same."

"Well how do you know your twins?" Blake asked.

"She looked about the same age as me, and we're both as... Developed as each other." Ruby stated.

"If your considering how developed Weiss is, EVERYONE'S more developed than her." Yang stated.

"They aren't THAT small." Weiss responded.

"Look at yourself Weiss, your as flat as hell." Yang responded.

"Shut up." Weiss hissed.

Weiss almost missed the fact that they were at his office and almost walked right into the closed doors. Looking at it made every student feel intimidated, large white double doors with what looked like golden handles. On the two doors was half of Ozpin's symbol, so that when they were closed like they were now the gear would be complete.

Ruby walked up towards the door and grasped both handles. Taken a quick glance at her team to make sure they were ready. Once she was sure she pushed down the switches and pulled both the doors open.

Through the doorway the four could see Ozpin's office, with a dark green carpet, large bookcases, and four chairs in front of the main desk. Right behind the desk was a large window that Ozpin could use to see all of Beacon. The headmaster was sitting in his desk in what would be assumed to be a conversation with Glynda. The two seemed almost surprised to see team RWBY.

"Ah, Miss. Rose, you and your team have returned." Ozpin's calm voice cut through thin silence of the room. "Please, have a seat."

The four girls did as instructed, fully aware of how debriefing goes. The answered basic questions, was the lead correct, was the mission successful, where any of them injured, was there ant property damage.

Eventually they hit the question that spark attention.

"Where there any unforeseen complications?" Ozpin asked, his voice sounding a little too relaxed for Ruby's taste.

"Well, Roman wasn't the only criminal there tonight." Ruby answered.

"Yes, the news report spoke of Cinder being in league with Roman, we'll interrogate them to see-" Glynda told them before Weiss interrupted.

"It was more than Cinder Fall, Miss. Goodwitch." Weiss began. "We ran into Scythle Diefull there."

Ozpin picked the wrong time to take a sip of his coffee.

"Scythle Diefull? As in Ramanent's most wanted? Wanted for Whatever-You-Want?" Ozpin asked/yelled, his calm voice vanished.

"Yes, and Ruby believes that she and her are related." Blake answered.

"... Well, that would explain the striking resemblance." Goodwitch spoke. "To be honest I mistook Miss. Rose for Scythle the first time we met."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks it makes sense." Ruby thought aloud.

"Now how would she and Scythle be related?" Ozpin questioned. "Would it really be possible that Ruby and Yang have a sister the two weren't aware of?"

"Well, me and Ruby aren't blood related." Yang told her.

"You aren't?" Ozpin questioned.

"I was just as surprised." Weiss said.

"Let me get this strait, you have been referring to me and Yang by our last names for the past few months we've been at Beacon, and not once have you questioned if WE WERE RELATED?" Ruby asked. "Should we make this a service announcement: All faculty members, students, everything that is in Beacon, despite what you might think, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are NOT blood related!"

"True, but even so Ruby, how do you know for sure that Scythle Diefull and you are related, what could have happened to her to make her walk this path?" Ozpin stated.

"I don't know, but I want to find her." Ruby said.

"And now we know your insane and suicidal." Glynda commented.

"I just want to see if she knows anything about me. See if I still have something to remember all the good times before my mother's death. Is that so wrong?" Ruby stated.

"Ruby, I've read about what happened to Summer, I know you must feel heart broken, but we can't just send you out on some poorly planned mission to track down a threat on a global scale." Ozpin told her. "Besides, we already have a team set up at the next location that Scythle will attack."

Glynda's scroll then made a be ping sound, alerting her that someone was contacting her. She opened it and the second she saw who it was from she showed it to Ozpin.

To: G. Goodwitch

From: U S U K

Message:

hEY OZ-PINHEAD, WAIT IM MESSAGING GLYNDY. hEY GLYNDY, HOWS IT GOING? HOW WAS LUNCH, NICE WHETHER, LOATH YOUR OUTFIT? hAVENT CONTACTED YOU GAYS IN A WHILE, NEVER HAD A REASON TO, BUT. wAIT, why was caps lock on? Anyway, Im contacting you to let you know that those little huntersreseseseseseseseseseseses you sent to capture me didnt work out too well.

Also, seeing as how you gays wont be able to stop me, I decided to tell you where Im going to strike next:

Im a little strip for cash, no Im not Im loaded, but I have decided to steal from the local bank around Vale. You know, the one with ALL THE MONEYS? And PLEASE dont tell me that you gays are still trying to predict where Im going to strike with a map of Vale and a purple dart, I told you, that won't work.

Insert witty dick joke here.

Insert break of the forth wall here.

Scythle :)

"How long will it take to move team ENVY to Scythle's heist?" Glynda asked.

"To long." Ozpin said. He then directed his attention to team RWBY and said "Team RWBY, there's been a slight change of plan, you are to take the airship to Vale's national bank and attempted to capture Scythle Diefull. I wish you luck, against her you will need it."

"Yes!" Ruby squeaked. "TEAM RWBY, TO THE AIRSHIP!"

And like that, Ruby was gone in a flash with her teammates following behind. Ozpin was able to make out a faint "Last one there's Yang!" It's more of a fact then a bet.

"... We are not gay." Glynda told Ozpin when Ruby was out of ear shot. The last thing she needed was Yang to be mad at her because she taught Ruby a bad word.

"Well, maybe I'm not." Ozpin said.

"I told you, I was drunk." Glynda said.

"Sure." Ozpin chuckled as he remembered all the times he had with his team.

And all the blackmailing photos he had.

* * *

Scythle was exited.

She normally was when she was about to begin a big heist. And what's bigger than robbing the National Bank of Vale.

Stealing the moons?

She'd get to work on that next week.

She was ready to go in, shots some guards in the dicks, take the money, and then take a nap on said money back at her apartment.

She didn't even NEED this money anymore, she's loaded. Schnee Dust would be jealous, envious. She just stole for the hell of it.

Nothing was more fun then fighting hunters while stealing money.

This thought brought her back to Dust to Dust. Torchy sure did know how to show a girl a good time, but that Red-Dressed-Fire-Woman... Was he cheating on her. Doing crimes and getting his dick punched in by some other hot babe?

Well, Cinder didn't know true evil if it smacked her over the head while flicking her off. Mostly cause Scythle did that to her when she crashed the jet.

But those hunters were fun. She would have to bat their brains out again someday.

That Gold girl, she was a fun fight. Scythle always enjoyed a good brawl, and Gold was a good boxer. That black girl, she was a Fanaus, she could tell. It couldn't be more obvious if she held up a sign that says "Hey, I'm part Cat!" But why was she hiding her Fanaus traits? Was she a part of the White Fang, if so how would people be able to realize she is if she's a Fanaus? Scythle knows a really fun monkey guy, Sin was it? That wasn't in the White Fang and he knew how to fight.

A Fanaus that can fight, a White Fang does not make.

And then there was that Red Girl, some sort of Ruby. Why was she so positive that her name was Ruby, it wasn't just a guess. And for some reason she just wanted to hug Ruby and say "Hi Sista, It's Been Ages."

What was that?

"Hello, can I help you?" The teller behind the glass asked as Scythle walk up to the counter with her hood up.

"I'd Like To Make A Withdrawal." She answered.

"Ok, and from who's account?" The teller asked.

Scythle then quickly flipped her hood up and placed her Sycthleg on the counter in a sort of Rifle Peg-Leg form so that it was pointed at the teller and said "Everyone's." with an evil smile.

The teller reached under the table in front of her. Scythle chuckled. "Don't Waste The Effort. I've Already Disabled The Alarms. Now, If You Like Your Head Having Five Holes Only, I Suggest You Give Me The Money." Scythle dropped a bag on the counter.

A full bag.

"Whoops, That's My Laundry." Scythle said as she switched it with an empty bag. "Len, Bag, Now."

"Robbing a bank? Seriously?" a familiar voice spoke.

Scythle turned around to see that team of hunteressesesesesesesesese from the night before.

"... Why Hello~" Scythle sung, shooting the teller quickly in the head. "And Here I thought This Would Be Too Easy. I Guess Glyndy Got My Message After All. And She Can Read. Who'd Of Thunk It."

"Scythle Diefull, you are under arrest for..." Blake said before pausing. "Um, you've committed too many crimes to list. You're under arrest for all those."

"'Arrest'? What Are You, Cops?" Scythle jokes. "And What Makes You Think You Can Arrest Me?"

Scythle then reached behind her and pulled a staff that looked similar to part of Crescent Rose but purple and without the blades. "You'll Need To Beat Me Girst."

"With pleasure!" Yang yelled as she charged at Scythle.

The Criminal anticipated this move and fired a round towards the ground to give herself some elevation. Right when she was above Yang she swung her staff at her. Whacking her through the glass and on top of the dead body. She then looked up at the rest of RWBY when she landed. Weiss seemed to have activated her Semblance and dashed towards her. Scythle stood up strait and blocked all of Weiss's slashes. The blade the white girl was using was interesting to say the least. It seemed to have some sort of revolver chamber holding various types of Dust in it.

Dust, she was allergic to that stuff.

She quickly pushed Weiss back using her staff and the fired a shot to get herself into the air behind her. She then began spraying bullets at the White Girl. When she landed she glanced at her handy work.

Weiss seemed to have used her fire Dust to melt the bullets.

"Fire? Inside A Building? What's Next, You Burn Down A Forest?" Scythle asked. She was about to attack again when Yang punched her from behind, knocking her to the floor.

She looked up and saw that Blake was getting ready to fire. Blake pulled the trigger of her pistol and began firing at Scythle, but Scythle was able to out run her shots and get behind her to start choking the Fanaus. Scythle heard a trigger being pulled and jumped out of the way of one of Ruby's attacks, knocking the Clever Sheath off of the magnetic plate of Blake back. She held her staff in her right hand and caught the Clever in her left. When she Glanced at Ruby it looked like she chose to use the blunt end of the scythe weapon.

She was showing mercy?

Scythle didn't have time to posses, she quickly jumped out of the way of Weiss, Yang, and Blake's attacks. She quickly spun her staff and whipped it across their heads, banging them together and knocking them unconscious.

"Three Down, One To Go!" Scythle stated.

"But I'm the one to beat." Ruby responded.

The two quickly sprinted towards each other, their weapons struck each other with metal _Clangs! _Scythle noticed that Ruby seemed to be holding back.

'Weakling.' She thought.

There was another _Clang!_ and Ruby and Scythle leaned in towards each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked. "Do you even consider that what you're doing is hurting people?"

"Oh Please, Does Oz-pinhead?" Scythle asked.

"And you think your better?" Ruby questioned.

"Ozpin Corrupts Young Minds, Red." Scythle stated. "Meanwhile, I..."

Scythle quickly bunted Ruby's weapon back and knocked it out of her hand.

"Bash Them Out Of Their Skulls!"

Scythle then swung her staff and Clever at Ruby, which she just barely dodged. Ruby was unarmed. Scythle had three. It was obvious where this would go.

Scythle made another attempt to gut Ruby. This time, Ruby jumped on top of the Clever and jumped towards her unconscious friends. She quickly picked up Myrtenaster and spun the chamber to set it to ice. Scythle tried charging at her, Ruby quickly stuck the blade into the ground and coated it with a sheet of ice. Scythle wasn't prepared for this and lost her footing, dropping her weapons along the way.

Ruby quickly picked up one of Yang's Ember Cilica, put it on and delivered a fierce right hook into Scythle's head.

The criminal was unconscious.

"I can just hear my team now." Ruby told herself. In her head she hear Yang say "I'm so proud of you!" Blake stating "Not bad." And Weiss saying "I weakened her for you."

She walked over to the unconscious criminal and checked her pulse. She was alive. Ruby then turned her over and handcuffed Scythle behind her back. She then looked down at the Scythleg. Couldn't let her keep that. She pulled up the torn stocking and undid the latches holding it in place. She then took the Scythleg off.

She then looked between herself, the criminal, and her team and realized something.

"I'm gonna need to take you four back to Beacon all by myself, aren't I?" she asked aloud.

* * *

**And there we go, Ruby takes on Scythle alone, and wins, we see what a conversation between Ozpin, Glynda, and Scythle is like (Somewhat), and we learn a little more about our dear sweet Rose.**

**Edit 3/26/2015: Edited Ruby's back story a little to be able to work in Yang's.**

**Till the next chapter.**

**Ruby: Uh, is anyone gonna help me with this? Hello? Anyone? I'm all alone.**


	3. Answers

**What is up, people who are looking for a decent RWBY story, I am back with chapter tres of RWBYS (No, not that one).**

**In this chapter, less action, same amount of story, more humor.**

* * *

The police seemed shocked to see a unconscious Scythle without her Scythleg being dragged by Ruby Rose to the interrogation room. Or maybe they were shocked that Ruby was alone. It wouldn't surprise her, she spends most of her time with her team, trying to bond with them, mend any rough bonds between them all.

Now she was seen without them.

It would be rare to see her without them after she got into Beacon, unless they abandon her, for a reason they won't say. She never did understand why they didn't like Penny, she was nice, a little socially awkward, but Ruby was too. Why would they except her and not Penny?

Ruby dragged her counterpart through the big metal door that led to the room she needed, inside she found that Goodwitch was already there, an absent Ozpin. This surprised her, normally where ever on went so did the other, they're rarely seen without the other, whether the other was around the corner or not.

Made her wonder how the went to the bathroom.

"Where's your team?" Glynda asked as Ruby put Scythle into the chair behind the table.

"They're outside, in the car... Unconscious." Ruby told her.

"Should we wake them?" Glynda said as Ruby locked Scythle in the cuffs connected to the table.

"If you want to wake Yang and interrupt Weiss' sleep, be my guest." Ruby told her. Glynda was smart, she knew what a person should and shouldn't do to the members of team RWBY.

Interrupting Weiss and Yang's sleep was one of them.

"Besides, there's just barely enough room for the three of us." Ruby said.

"So how are we to wake up the criminal?" Glynda asked.

"Aren't you supposed to ANSWER questions?" Ruby joked.

Glynda just scowled at her.

"Well, I was thinking of perhaps a bit of magic could wake her." Ruby said.

"You think I have some sort of spell to wake people up?" Glynda asked.

"Am I wrong?" Ruby asked.

"*Sigh* Give me a moment." The professor sighed as she preformed a hand gesture, her gliph appearing, and releasing a purple energy that went into the purple cloaked girl.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, should she be waking up?" Ruby asked.

Glynda put her finger on Scythle's neck to make sure she was alive, she had a pulse, she was breathing.

Was she faking?

Glynda quickly slapped the criminal across the face.

"Ow," The purple girl responded. "Did You Just Hit Me? Do It Again Please, It Felt Amazing."

Glynda did just that.

"Oh Yeah, That Feels Good. I've Been Trying To Get That Gum Out For Ages." Scythle sighed in what sounded like bliss.

"All right kid, we need you to answer a few questions." Glynda told her.

"C. 87. Adolf Hitler. The Twin Towers. Japan. Blitzkrieg. No Solution. D. Romeo And Juliet. -3." Scythle said.

"This is serious." Glynda said.

"Well Duh, Why Else Would I Be Taking An Exit Exam." Scythle stated.

"Exit- I don't want to know." Glynda stated. "Firstly: Who are you?"

"Who Am I? I'm Scythle Diefull, The Murk With The Mouth, The Purple Bloodstain, Ultimate Weapon, Crackious Skullious. Get Out Of My Store, Though That Last One Isn't A Name." Scythle rambled.

"No, your REAL name, Scythle." Goodwitch said with rage.

"You Just Used It." Scythle responded.

"Do I have to make you talk?" Glynda asked.

"Bring It." Scythle said as she raised her arms, being yanked by the handcuffs. When she looked at them for a minute she said "Handcuffs? On Our First Date?"

Glynda was mad.

"Remind me again why we can't just kill her." she growled.

"Because you're still on probation for blowing up all those cars that one guy kept pulling out of open traffic." Ruby responded. And they thought she was property damage.

"Oh Yeah, I Beat Your Record." Scythle stated. "Can We Rap This Up, I Got Dinner At Eight."

"They'll praise me for killing this lunatic." Glynda stated.

"Just let me try talking to her." Ruby said. "If my theory is correct, she'll listen."

"Fine." Glynda said as she moved towards the corner.

Ruby then turned her attention to what she felt was her sister.

"Hello." Ruby began softly. "Don't mind Goodwitch, she's always like that."

"Tell Me About It." Scythle said. "Do You Know How Crabby She Was When I Figured Out Her Phone Number For The Fifth Time Because She Kept Posting It On Her Blog?"

"I can imaging." Ruby stated. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

Scythle stared at Ruby up and down for a minute or so.

"... Oh God." Scythle muttered.

"Yes?"

"You Can't Be."

"Yes."

"You're..."

"Yes!"

"... A Fan."

"YESNo!" Ruby said as she put her head in her hands.

"Why Else Would You Steal My Look?" Scythle asked.

"I didn't steal anything. If anything you stole mine." Ruby answered.

"I Steal Money, Guns, Weapons, Motorcycles And Helicopters, I Don't Take Looks." Scythle said. "Except For All The Looks I Get When I'm Walking Down The Street With My Sandals On."

"How would you get looks from that?" Glynda asked.

"JUST My Sandals." Scythle said with a sly grin.

Glynda and Ruby turned red like Christmas lights.

"Do you always break the law without hesitation?" Ruby asked.

"If A Sexy Body Like This Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right." Scythle said.

"Whatever, look my name is Ruby Rose. Does that name ring any bells?" Ruby asked.

_*Bo-Ding!*_

"Where'd you get a bell." Ruby said as she tried to regain balance.

"I Steal A Lot Of Stuff." Scythle said.

"Let's try this again." Ruby said as she pulled herself up in front of the table. "Have you ever heard of a family named Rose?"

"Rose, Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose." Scythle kept repeating. "I Heard About A Huntress Named Rose, Why Do You Asked."

"Did you ever know her personally?" Ruby asked.

"No." Scythle asked.

"Really?" Ruby questioned. "Cause you bare an awful lot of resemblance to her. The eyes, the face."

"If You're Accusing Me Of Lying, I Never Lie, Except When I Do." Scythle said.

"Well then, how good of a relationship do you have with your parents?" Ruby asked.

"Wouldn't Know, Never Had Any." Scythle stated.

"So, what happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"Well, My Memory Is A Little Hazy But I'm Pretty Sure They Died." Scythle said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"I Pretty Sure A Bunch Of Grimm Attacked Our House." The Criminal said.

'Just like what happened to my house.' Ruby thought. "How many Grimm where there?"

"I Don't Quite Remember, Dozens Of Ursas, Whole Flocks Of Nevermores, Packs Of Beowolves. Too Many." Scythle said.

'Two things the same.' "How'd you make it out in tack?" Ruby asked.

"Ever Wonder Why I Have A Scythleg?" Scythle asked.

"The cut wasn't done by Grimm, looks more like a machete did it." Ruby said.

"Well, When The Grimm Attacked The House, Mommy Told Me To Run And Hide In The Bushes A Few Miles Away. By The Time I Got Back, The Place Was Destroyed." Scythle said. "When I Found Mommy, She Was Laying On The Floor Coated In Blood, But I Didn't Know She Was Dead Till A Few Hours Later. After Which I Began Looking For Some Spare Weapons In Order To Defend Myself."

"What did your mother look like?" Ruby asked.

"Black Hair, Dressed For Winter Like Weathers, It Was Really Cold Where We Lived, And Had A White Cloak." Scythle said.

"Mhm, what would you say if I were to tell you that you just summed up one of the most traumatizing events in my child hood?" Ruby asked.

"Wh-How Would You Have Lived Through That?" Scythle asked. "You-Wait."

Scythle took close inspections of Ruby, squinting her eyes and turning her head to the side.

"It Can't Be." Scythle muttered. "You Can't Be, But Then Again I Never Found The Body, But She-She Can't Be."

Ruby took hold of Scythle's restrained hands and look strait at her, the two could see how similar they looked. Same eyes, same face.

Same blood.

"Hello, Miss. Rose." Ruby told her. "It's been far too long."

"You're joking, right?" Glynda asked.

"The death of her mother greatly matches mine." Ruby said.

"So? How can we know for certain that you two are related?" Glynda asked.

"DNA Test." Scythle said.

"For all we know you've made your blood explosive." Glynda stated.

"You have great trust disabilities Glynda." Ruby said.

"That's normal with psychopaths." Glynda responded.

"Well, the test is still worth a shot." Ruby said.

"No, that's final." Glynda said.

"What's the matter, scare to be proven wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not scared of any thing." Glynda said. "And I'm not wrong."

"Then you wouldn't mind preforming the DNA test?" Ruby stated. "Our Aura's will protect us from any kind of threat the blood could hold."

"... Fine." Glynda said as she pulled out two needles. "But when you're proven wrong we're throwing Scythle into deep space."

Ruby rolled up her sleeve and allowed Glynda to take a sample of her blood. The professor then turned her attention to the criminal. Expecting a bit of a tussle as the fast runner quickly moved her arm out of the way and tried to avoid the needle just to spike Glynda. Instead, Scythle complied and showed her her wrist.

This spiked Goodwitch even more.

After taken Sythle's DNA sample, she pulled out her scroll and set it to DNA Matcher. She then inserted the needles into the slot on top of the device.

"And now, to put this nonsense to an end." Glynda said as the device began scanning the blood samples.

_DNA Match: Positive._

Glynda was having the worst day.

"Told you." Ruby said.

"Well... It, doesn't excuse the crimes she's committed over the years." Glynda stated.

"If You were Alone On The Streets And Had Nowhere To Go, You Would Do The Same." Scythle said.

"She still needs to go to prison Ruby." Glynda said.

"But she'll be sentenced to death." Ruby said.

"All the more reason." Glynda hissed.

"Can't We Do Something Else? You Guys Like Letting Luck Decide, How About We Flip A Coin?" Scythe asked.

"I'll go tell the commanding officer to prepare a new high security cell." Glynda said before she turned to the door.

"Hold one Glynda." Ruby said as she grabbed her wrist. "What if we tried to rehabilitate her?"

"Rehabilitate? Scythle Dieful?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, maybe if we put her beside me and my team, our good nature would rub off on her." Ruby said.

"Yang set fire to the library last week." Glynda pointed out.

"Maybe My, Weiss and Blake's good nature would rub off on her." Ruby corrected.

"I already have to deal with Xiao Long, I don't need other maniac." Glynda said.

"Come on Glynda, think of the publicity Beacon would gain." Ruby said. "I can see the headlines now, 'Beacon Academy, School Rehabilitates Greatest Criminal.'"

This tickled Glynda's fancy, it would help the school gain a better reputation. People would look over the fact that the most questionable people were picked to teach at this school. They'd probably forget all about all the property damage Glynda had committed, she wouldn't be hearing about _The Atlantic Incident_ anymore. And all the lives lost in the Emerald Forest...

"I'll talk to Professor Ozpin about it. In the meantime though, she's staying locked up." Glynda said.

"You won't regret this Prof. Goodwitch." Ruby assured her.

"That's what they all say." Glynda said as she walked out of the room.

"Did you hear that Scythle? There's a chance that you could be on my team." Ruby squealed.

"Huh, 'A Chance'. With All The Rushed Decisions Ozpin Makes, I'm Getting In." Scythle said.

"Let's hope you're right." Ruby said.

* * *

"Let Scythle Dieful into Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked over the scroll to Glynda. "Maybe making Ruby leader was a mistake after all."

"I'm not any more fond of the request than you are, sir." Glynda said. "Less so because I need to deal with the students while you just drink coffee all day."

"You know there's more to my job than that." Ozpin said. "Sometimes I need to refill the machine."

"But Ruby does make a good point when she says that rehabilitating Scythle would help Beacons reputation." Glynda told him.

"True, but bringing someone like her here would be suicide. Why don't we let Cinder teach here while we're at it?" Ozpin responded.

"Sir, we both know that the paparazzi have been giving us bad names lately. If all this keeps up Beacon could get shut down." Glynda said. "If we are successful, it would make it so that Beacon would be the most well known Academy on Remanent. It may even help with the shortage of students we've been having."

Ozpin was quite for a moment, on one hand if they let Scythle in, she could tare Beacon apart form the inside out, kill all of the students and faculty members. Or even try to turn Beacon into some Academy where she kidnaps children and trains them to be agents of chaos. On the other, they have been having a great shortage of students, all the stories have made it seem as if Beacon was a death camp. They change Scythle, people forget that.

It's a great debate, during which Ozpin glanced over at his desk and saw the old newspaper he was reading over.

_Beacon kills Hunters in training._

"We'll let Scythle in, but she's got one chance. She messes up, we send Scythle to prison." Ozpin answered.

"I'll let Ruby know about this." Glynda said. "I really hope this is a good decision."

"So do I." Ozpin said. On that note he hung up.

This was going to be a long year indeed.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter three. I want to write something here but I can't think of anything.**


	4. Arrival Part 1

**Greetings, people of the internet! I am Christopherweebling and this is the fourth chapter of RWBYS (No, Not That One).**

**Now than, the aim of this and the next chapter is to introduce what Scythle is like in her everyday life at Beacon and what we can expect from her. As well as show how people are going to react to her and how they adapt to it.**

**And how she responds to her **_**worst enemy**_**.**

**All rights reserved to people who shouldn't have them, story is mine, as is Scythle.**

**Speaking of which, in the first chapter, rwbybomb21 asked me why a chose Scythle Diefull as her name. And there are a few reasons.**

**1) I wanted a name that rhymed. I named her Scythle after her leg attachment and what most fans of RWBY are known to call Crescent Rose, a Scythe Rifle, a Scythle. Like that guy from Red Vs. Blue called the Brute Shot a Knifle. I don't remember where I came up with Diefull.**

**2) The point of her name was to keep her REAL name a secret, which is why I didn't name her Black Rose like you suggested. And while Death Scythe sums her up pretty well for the most part, it just doesn't suit her goofy nature and Deadpoolish personality.**

* * *

"She is NOT sleeping in my bed." Weiss informed her leader as the team was on their way back to Beacon with the newest 'member.' Weiss still had trouble accepting the idea of being on a team with a criminal charged with 897 accounts of murder, 1,748 armed robberies, 34 UN-armed robberies, 97 accounts of braking and entering, 811 accounts of assault and battery(Murders that WEREN'T linked to a heist.) 14 accounts of illegal immigration, 3 accounts of sabotage, 400 accounts of witness tampering(6 of which were for a crime SHE committed.) 572,897 death threats, 28 felonies, 35 accounts of pickpocketing, 4,167,878,614 prank calls, 135 accounts of jaywalking, and 29 accounts of public nudity(A lot of the times, jaywalking while nude).

And those are and those are the crimes she's committed IN VYTAL. How Ozpin talked the police out of giving her the death sentence is a mystery Batman couldn't solve, or replicate.

"Well, we only have four beds Weiss, someone's gonna have to sleep with someone." Blake said.

"She's not sleeping in my bed with me in it or otherwise." Weiss raised her voice.

"Just calm down Weiss, Scythle can sleep with me, least till I can make a hammock." Ruby told her partner.

"Good, just keep her away from me, Ruby." Weiss told her.

"Aw, come on Weiss, no need to-"

"-BE SO COLD!" Scythle burst out, beating the blond to the punchline.

"Wh-That's MY line!" Yang told the purple girl.

"Oh Come On, We All Know I Make The Best Jokes Here. The Odds Of You Out-Punning Me Are As _T__hin As A Hair_." Scythle told the blond.

"Great, now we have two of them." Blake mumbled as she resumed reading her book.

"Oh, What, Do You Think This Is A _Cat_astaphy!" Scythle said.

"Of all of the people, in all of the world, to be your sisters, Ruby." Blake commented.

"Well, as long as everyone's here." Ruby began. "Scy, this is my... OUR adoptive-sister Yang Xiao Long, her partner Blake Belladonna, and my partner Weiss Schnee." the red girl pointed to all girls in question.

"Weiss Schnee?" Scythle started. "From The Schnee Dust Company?"

"The one and only." Weiss said, praising herself.

"You're Worth A Lot Of Money." Scythle said.

Weiss felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Scythle, we need you to be on your best behavior." Ruby told her twin. "Ozpin is only giving you ONE chance. You do anything wrong and he'll hand you over to the cops and have you in the electric chair."

"I Wasn't Going To Do Anything To Her, Ransoms Aren't The Way I Fly." Scythle told them. "Although, I Could Probably Marry Into That Monarchy Right Now."

Weiss felt light headed.

"Trust me sis, marrying for money does NOT work out in the end." Ruby told her.

"Besides, I'd sooner swear myself to the White Fang than so much as think about kissing you." Weiss told her.

"Really, You'd Rather Join Terrorists?" Scythle questioned as she leaned towards Weiss.

"They're NOT terrorists." Blake stated.

"Oh Really? The Blew Up A Small City Last Week." Scythle said.

"Well, yes, their methods are a little extreme, but they only do that stuff do to how misguided they are." Blake answered.

"'Misguided?' They Kill Thousands Of People Just Because A Few Of Them Said Some Harsh Things About Them. They Kill Human's Regardless Of Who They Are, Or What They Want For The Faunus! AND I SWEAR TO OUM, ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS OWNS ME A LEG! LITERATELY!" Scythle screeched as she lifted up her Scythleg on that last note. "They Judged The Inter Human Race By What A Few Of Them Said And Decided We All Need To Die, Because A Few People Made The Rabbet Joke And We Gave Them Jobs To Mine In The Places HUMANS CAN'T SEE! We Tried Giving Them There Own Land, But No: They Want Us All DEAD."

"That is not true." Blake stated.

"Oh Really?" Scythle asked. Blake, despite the protest, remained silent. She gave nothing to suggest that Scythle wasn't right, that the White Fang weren't in the wrong. But they WERE in the wrong, otherwise Black wouldn't have left. "Do You Want To Know WHY We Say That The Grimm Are Soulless: Because They Tried To Kill All Of Humanity. And Right Now The White Fang Is Attempting To Do The Same. I Can See The Headlines Now: 'The Faunus Race Has Been Revoked Citizenship. Now Regarded As Monsters Who Must Die.' I Can't Wait To See Those Monsters Get What They Deserve." Scythle smiled at the image of the White Fang burning at the stake. She then sighed and looked downwards, the smile never leaving. "The Grimm Didn't Know How Far The Human Race Would Go, What's Your Excuse?"

It was at this point that something pinged in Blake's mind.

"How'd you know I was a part of the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"You're A What-Now?!" Scythle asked quickly.

"... You weren't getting at that?" Blake asked.

"I Was Getting At You Were A Faunus, I Said NOTHING About You Being A Part Of The White Fang." Scythle answered.

"Oh... Never mind." Blake quickly said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the team Intelligence." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Gentlemen! Where? It's Been A While Since A Punched A Dick." Scythle said, quickly looking around the room.

"I-t was a figure of speech, sis." Ruby said as she put her hand on Scythle's shoulder.

The crew spent the rest of the time making talk about Scythle's past. It was ever easy to see how she turned out the way she did: After the death of Summer, Scythle had nowhere to go and had to grow up on the streets. There she learned two important lessons that made sure she didn't die so young. When you want or need something, you take it. And you can only trust the people you point a gun at. She spent most of the time stealing things she needed to survive, food and money, and would often hide out in old, abandoned apartments in numerous Kingdoms. When she was nine, she was attempting to rob a Dust store(Completely unaware of her allergies) and had a little run in with the White Fang, there weren't many of them, but there was still a lot for a nine year old to take on. One of them, a scorpion Faunus with a musette instead of a stinger, managed to catch her off guard and cut her left leg off. The Faunus Terrorists made there escape with the Dust, but left a bottle of red Dust behinds.

Using the Combustible substance, the young Scythle treated her wound and replaced the lost leg with a standard peg leg. At the age of ten, she decided that she needed to upgrade her arsenal big time encase she ran into them again. So she began working and made an entire variety of weapons, the most notable of which being a Snipe Rifle Scythe hybrid which she mounted on her leg in the place of her peg. That's when a thought occurred to her: She had a SCYTHLE as a leg, and with that and all her other weapons and track record, she was a walking death zone, a very DIEFULL person. So she came up with a name that would stick with her forever.

Pr. Doctor Swagger Booty Sexyton McSupergirl. Then she realized she couldn't spell that, so she went with her own name composed of made up words: Scythle Diefull. As stupid a name it sounded, with her unique fighting style and arsenal, she quickly became one of the most feared people on the planet.

"Actually, You Put Out An Add Asking For Anyone With An Amputated Leg To Play One Of Your Characters, And With My Acting Abilities, I Took The Offer." Scythle stated.

"Who is she talking to?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I have no idea." Ruby answered.

"And Besides, I Would Have Made Up A Better Back Story. For Instance:" Scythle began.

_Ever Since I Could Remember, I've Always Been A Fighter, Since The Moment I Was Born. Like Genetic Engineering... Or Something, I Didn't Pay Attention In Social Studies. I Was A Normal Baby For Thirty Seconds, Than Ninja Grimm Stole My Mama. *Burst out crying.*_

_*Crying spontaneously stops* A Wise Blacksmith Saw My Awesome, Gave Me An Assortment Of Weapons, Gadgets, And A Limb. As Well As Trained Me To Use Said Weapons For My Own Goals. But Than The White Fang Came, And Killed Him Before My Eyes._

_Since Than I Have Been Searching For Vengeance, My Mother, And Busty Blonds With Huge Tits. I Have Only Found One Of Them._

"Now I Must Find The Rest." Scythle said as she leaned on Yang with her hand up her shirt, cupping her-

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERV!" Yang yelled as she throw Scythle to the other side of the room. Scythle preformed some athletic twist as if she were Blake and managed to land on the wall, striking the signature pose of Spider-man.

"You Guys Are Good Listeners, I Like You!" Scythle said.

"Uh, would you mind explaining to us why you told us one back story, went against it and told another?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Come On, That Back Story's Stupid, How Would A Girl Have Survived On The Streets Till The Age Of Fifteen? And I Don't Know How To Build Weapons." Scythle stated. "But Most Importantly: How Am I Sticking To This Wall?"

She than slipped downwards and slammed onto the floor.

Ruby shock her head and walked towards her sister while making the time out hand signal towards the camera. "Look Scythle, I'm not exactly allowed to brake the fourth wall on a regular basis. But what the heck are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm Improvising, Of Course!" Scythle stated.

"But we don't need to improvise now, we can improvise on most of the fight sequences, but during moments like this, we go with what the script says." Ruby whispered to her.

"Scr-Scr-Scr-Scr-Scr-SCRIPt!" Scythle stuttered.

_It was a dark and stormy night in castlevania. The great hall was illuminated dimly by the torches placed every six or so feet. Tall soldiers made out of paper mache stood accordingly. The doors open and two soldiers drag in Scythle Diefull of three weeks ago before the great book that layed in it's thrown._

_"Ah, young Diefull. We have been expecting you." It opened and closed as if it we a jaw as it spoke the words._

_"Why Are You Doing This? What Have I Done." Scythle asked in a mix of fear and rage._

_"Nothing, Diefull, you have done nothing that we have ordered you to." The king said. "But we may forgive you, just swear your undying loyalty to us and read us when you are haired as an actor. Join us."_

_Jo~in Us~ __**Jo~in Us~**__Jo~in Us~__ Jo~in Us~ __**Jo~in Us~**__Jo~in Us~ __ Jo~in Us~ __**Jo~in Us~**__Jo~in Us~_

_"NO!" The purple girl yelled. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"_

"SCYTHLE!"

"Huh, what? Cheese-Tacos-Between-Glynda's-Breast! What?" Scythle quickly asked as she awoke from her trance.

"We were just asking you to read the script, the man who wrote it put a lot of work into it." Blake said as she held out the script to the fanfiction to the purple girl.

"... Fine, But Only To Get This Story Moving." Scythle said as she took the book out of the Faunus' hands and opened it to the current scene.

"Hey, editor, be a dear and edit all of this out of the fanfiction would you?" Ruby asked the editor through the camera, with the rest of Team RWBY looking towards it as well. Scythle quickly reached behind her and pulled out a sign which read _I'll give you $200 not to!_

"Okay, okay." Scythle said after putting the sign away as fast as she took it out. "Scene 2, chapter 4. Scythle Finishes Telling Team RWBY Her Back Story, Blake: Where Did You Get The Peg From. Scythle: Oh, So Now You Look Into Details. Blake: *Look Angerly At Scythle* Scythle: Well If You Must Know, The Guy Running The Shop Had A Walking Stick- Let's Just Take Out THIS." Scythle said as she tore out a page. "Rewrite THAT." Scythle said as she pulled out a purple crayon to rewrite it.

"Crayon, mature." Weiss muttered.

_"Scribble, Scribble, Scribble, Scribble, Scribble, Scribble." _

_~Scythle Diefull, 2014._

"Ta-DAAAA!" Scythle said as she showed them her work.

"This is just a drawing of a Dinosaur pinned to the ground by police officers who are keeping it on the floor by whacking it's head." Yang stated.

"WHAT?! They Should Be Working Together." Scythle said as she flipped it over to look at the upside down drawing.

"Seriously, Scythle, I thought you were-" Ruby began before the pilot's actor came in.

"Hey, are you guys good to proceed without me? I'm done for the night." He said before he walked off set. "Hey, someone get me a donnut."

"Yeah, cut that out. What was just recorded." Ruby said. Scythle then pulled out a sign that said _Don't_.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby, she's sleeping in your bed right?" Weiss asked as she walked into the bathroom quickly caring her night gown.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try being an older sister, and Yang used to let me sleep with her a lot so-" Ruby quickly stuttered before Wiess emerged from the bathroom in her night gown.

"Good, now then, I'll see you all in the morning." Weiss said as she quickly got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Sheesh, What I Won't Give For THAT Power." Scythle muttered as Blake and Yang got ready to do the same. Somehow Blake managed to get into her robe and into bed without anyone noticing, and Yang always slept with her shirt and shorts on. "So, Ah, Can Someone Explain To Me Why You Guys Tied Your Bed To The Ceiling?"

"Oh, uh, well, there wasn't enough room for the beds and all of our stuff. And we didn't know where to put all the stuff, so we either needed to get rid of some of it or replace it with bunk beds." Ruby stated as she headed into the bathroom.

"Hm, Not Bad, I'll Be Honest, Like Where You Were Going With It, Though I Hate How Asymmetrical It Looks." Scythle said.

"You're one to talk." Ruby said from withing the bathroom.

"Hey, I'd Make My OTHER Leg A Scythleg If It Wouldn't Hurt." The criminal said. "By The Way, Where Can I Put My Luggage?"

"Anywhere right now." her new leader said.

"Good." Scythle said as she carried a big box over towards the window. A few seconds later Ruby came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and took a look at what her new sister was doing and almost had a heart attack.

"NOT THERE, SCYTHLE!" Ruby yelled as she saw her twin holding the box right above Weiss.

"What? It's Just A Prop." Scythle said as she held it up with one hand and then chucked the styrofoam box to Ruby, who caught it and put it down.

"Wh-Yo-Just get into bed." Ruby told Scythle as she climbed up on top of her bed.

"Oh, The Top Bunk, I've Always Wanted Top Buck!" Scythle squealed silently.

"Aren't you gonna put you're pjs on?" Ruby asked.

"... Oh, Right." Scythle responded before she jumped off the bed. Ruby was liking this so far. She was about thirty minutes older than Scythle, yet she needed to make sure the youngest girl didn't forget anything. Reminded her of when she was young.

She then saw that Scythle was just stripping down to her underwear in the middle of the room.

She felt a powerful blush come across her cheeks as she watched as Scythle quickly took her clothes off and unhooked the Scythleg. '_This isn't right Ruby_' she thought '_Scythle is your sister and all, but you shouldn't just watch as people undress!_'

"Hey, Sis, Can You Help Me Up There?" Scythle asked asked as she hung off of the bunks. Ruby quickly got the blush under control and pulled her sister up onto the bed.

"Uh, are you sure you're going to be comfortable in that?" Ruby asked as Scythle slipped under the covers.

"Seriously? I Normally Sleep Wearing Less Than This On A Bed Made Of Money. I Can Sleep Under Any Circumstances." Scythle said as she plopped her head down on the pillow.

"Well... Alright," Ruby said before she clapped twice to turn out the lights. "Good night, Scythle."

"... Violet."

"Hm?" Ruby made a noise as she opened one of her eyes to meet Scythle's.

"My Name Is Violet Rose, Ruby." Scythle said to her sister. "I Never Thought That I Could Tell Anyone Because I Was Scared Of What Might Happen. But I Can Trust You, Right?"

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Good." Scythle stated before she closed her eyes. "Good Night, Ruby."

"Good night... Violet." Ruby said before she did the same.

* * *

Morning rolled through the window of Team RWBY**S**' dorm room, and yes, they are RWBY**S**. For today was a new, special occasion for the team.

It was the day Scythle became an official member.

Once the sunlight met Ruby's closed eyes, she instantly opened them, feeling a sudden burst of energy as silver eyes met purple hair. Ruby was instantly reminded of the previous days events. It was Saturday, so on a normal occasion Ruby would allow her team to sleep in, joining the act of peaceful slumber herself. But today she had decided that she wanted to show her 'new' sister around her new home.

Home, had Scythle ever had a real home? Home is a place you can go to for support, love and trust. A place where people looked out for you, cared and worried for you. A place where people care for who you are.

Home is where the heart is. And Ruby wanted to make sure that Violet's heart was at Beacon, with her. She wanted to make sure her sister felt the one emotion Ruby could tell the purple girl was starved of her whole life: Love.

"Violet, wake up." Ruby said as she sat up and shock her sister's shoulder. "It's morning sleepy head."

"Hm, Five More... Hours... Mommy." Scythle said as she put her arm out as if she were trying to turn off an alarm clock.

"Come on sis, I want to show you around Beacon." Ruby said. "It be best if you remember the school's layout."

"But Can't It Wait Till Noon?" Scythle asked as she tried to bury her face in her pillow.

"Come on, I want to bond with you." Ruby said. "We've been separated for twelve YEARS, I want to get to know you."

"... Give Me A Minute." Violet said as she pushed herself up, much to her sister's delight. Scythle pulled the sheets off of herself and caused Ruby to blush madly.

'Right, she sleeps in her underwear, how could I forget-' Ruby stopped her thoughts as she noticed that her bra was not properly hooked behind her back, causing it to hang loosely.

And than fall off, causing Ruby's face to light up.

"UH-I'MSORRY, IDIDNT'SEEANYTHING, IDON'TKNOWWHYITHAPPENED, IDIDN'TMEANTOINVADEYOURPRIVACY! IAMSOSORRY!-" Ruby apologized quickly before her sister put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Easy. It's Okay Ruby, Really. If I Cared For My Privacy, Don't You Think I Wouldn't Be Charged With Streaking?" Violet said. "Besides, We're Twins, You Basically Saw Your Busts."

The fact that Scythle never covered herself during this didn't help.

"Y-you're really not mad?" Ruby asked.

"Of Course Not, We're Sisters, Aren't We? Sisters Forgive Each Other Right?" The criminal asked.

"R-right..." Ruby said, trying to keep her eyes off the chest area. "G-get dressed so we can tour the school."

"RIGHT!" Scythle spontaneously yelled out as she jumped off the bed, giving Ruby a nice view of her naked ass. Ruby's brain just shut down, constantly repeating the thought of 'I just slept with my sister naked. I just slept with my sister naked.'

"DONE!" The purple girl yelled as she stood in the middle of the room, fully dressed in her usual attire.

"Woh, how'd you do that?" Ruby asked her sister.

"The Power Of Fanfiction, My Dear Sister!" Scythle yelled. Much to Ruby's surprise, no one woke up to yell at them to be quiet. She was amazed.

"You mean your Semblance, don't you?" Ruby asked. "Well I'm not losing to my little sister!" Ruby stated as she stripped herself of her old clothes and then put her clothes on in the blink of an eye, quiet literately.

"Wait, Do It Again, I Think I Blinked." Scythle said.

"I-I'm not gonna let my sister see me naked." Ruby said.

"But I Let You." Violet said.

"Well, I get embarrassed." Ruby said. "Now come on, I want to show you around."

"Sir, Yes Sir." The purple girl told her counterpart as the two walked out of the room.

"So, are you excited to be in the one of the greatest combat schools Remanent has every seen?" Ruby asked the purple girl as the duo walked down the hallway.

"The One That Also Killed Almost Thirty Students Do To Its Lack Of Better Judgment?" Scythle questioned.

"Well, Yes, Beacon has made a few mistakes, everyone makes mistakes. But how else are you to become a Huntress?" Ruby asked.

"Well, They Should Still Try To Be More Proactive With Their Students Safety. They Should Be Reckless On There Own Terms." Scythle stated.

"If they were reckless on their terms, we wouldn't have any students here." Ruby resounded.

"Fair Point, But What's Life Without A Little Risk. And I Mean A _L__ittle_." Scythle replied. "So, What's The First Stop On This Tour?"

"One of the places we're going to be spending a lot of our time." Ruby answered.

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon's cafeteria, or as I like to call it, 'Beacon's Bacon.'" Ruby said as she led the criminal into the large food court of the school. Scythle was instantly hit with the sweet aroma of bacon, cakes, fries, omelets, pancakes, vegetables, meats, cheeses, and her personal favorite, Lien.

"This is where our team is going to primarily eat breakfast, launch, and dinner." Ruby stated as she walked farther in.

"With... People?" Scythle asked as she noticed that the place was already crowded. People would not take kindly to a criminal dining with them.

"Don't worry, Vi, nobody here's dumb enough to make _you _mad." Ruby stated.

_*Bang!*_

"-Except for them." Ruby stated as they noticed team CRDL participation in what might as well be considered their national sport, Bullying.

The four jocks were currently tormenting their more iconic victim, Velvet. But may it never be said that they didn't have verity. The group was playing monkey, or in this case rabbit, in the middle as they chucked a strange box from one of the team members to the other, leaving Velvet to chase a after it in a vain attempt to reclaim it.

"And Here I Though Bacon Would Be Boring." Scythle stated.

"Beacon." Ruby corrected.

"Too Bright." Scythle stated before rushing off towards them.

"Wa-Scythle, what are you don't?" Ruby asked quickly.

"It's Been Too Long Since I Punched A Dick, Ruby!" Scythle replied.

"Wh-Th-That's not in the script!" Ruby said before she started flipping through the pages of it as her sister proceeded towards the group of bullies.

* * *

**This chapter has gone on more than long enough, has this ever happened to you guys? You just start writing a new chapter and the length gets away from you?**

**Well, in the next part, we see what Scythle does.**

**Scythle: It Is Really Deadpool-y**

**Dang it, the blast doors from Freddy's can only keep out animatronics!**

**Scythle: Wait, Where'd You Get These?**

_**Meanwhile, in another multiverse!**_

**Markiplier: *Shifting through cameras and sees that Foxy isn't in Pirate Cove* Oh no, better close the door! *Click click click* WHY WON'T THE DOOR CLOSE?! *Screams with Foxy***


	5. Arrival Part 2

**You guys should probably re-read chapter 2. I made a few modifications to Ruby's back story so that I could work Yang's in a little easier. Now Ruby is 100% adopted.**

**Also, redesigned Scythle's knife. It now can double as a pistol and it looks like Crescent Rose if it were meant to be such.**

**Now then, I would like to take the time to let you all know what the status on my other stories are. I know a lot of you are waiting for the next HoodWitch update, but I want to give my other stories more love. So I'm going to be focusing more of RWBYS and The First Kampfer, and I'm currently in the process of rewriting the first nine chapters of the later. Apologies to anyone who wants HoodWitch, but I'm putting it on Hiatus so I can focus on my other works. I love them all equally, it's time I start showing it.**

* * *

CRDL was enjoying themselves greatly, there was just something about the look on Velvet's face and the way she raced from one member to another to reclaim her weapon that just excited them. That's the only reason people bullied others, really, to see how they would react to it. It was just so much fun. Dove chucked the weapon create overhead to Cardin, who than passed it to Rushle in a similar manner, who then threw it to Sky, who then threw it to Scythle, who threw it to Scythle, who threw it to Scythle, who bashed Cardin in the face with it.

"And Who Says School Isn't Fun?!" Scythle stated as she watched Cardin recover from his now bloody nose. "Wow, I Know I'm Sexy, But This Is Just Flattering!"

Cardin rubbed the blood of of his upper lip and looked back at the purple girl who assaulted him. Almost mistaking her for Ruby till he saw the make shift leg she had and the color scheme. "You." He growled.

"... Me!" Scythle said as she looked up at him from the script.

"I always felt that Ozpin was insane. Throwing students into the Emerald Forest to test them, doing nothing to enforce school rules, sitting back and watching all the mayhem the students cause. But letting a criminal like you in, that takes the cut." He said in his most threatening voice.

"Criminal? The Proper Term Is Homicidal Maniac, Cereal Killer, Or Get-Out-of-My-Store." The purple girl said before she threw the box back at the rabbit Faunus, knocking the girl over and giving the rest of team CRDL a laugh. "And Ozpin Must Have Made A Mistake Worse Than Me, Oh, Like That Time He Spied On Goodwitch When She Was Changing! I Totally Understand That Though."

Cardin reached down to his hip to grip the handle of his weapon, grasping only air. He looked down to see that his mace had vanished suddenly. "Looking For This?" Scythle said as she held up his mace. "You Don't See A Good Weapon Like This, Most People Find Them Crude, Blunt And Too Heavy To Wield."

Cardin then snatched his weapon from her as began swinging it around himself to show her that he was more then capable of using it. To say the least, she was impressed, he wielded it with such expertise and speed to make it look like he was a master with it. And seeing as to how he was the only one there with such a weapon, he might as well have been.

"Not Bad." Scythle said before she switched her leg into scythe form. "I Like Mine Better. Wanna See Why?"

"Scythle, don't!" Ruby said as she approached her sister. "As humorous as watching his face meet the floor sounds, we're not allowed to fight outside of the combat arena. Goodwitch is pretty strict about this stuff."

"Oh Dear, What's She Gonna Do, Give Me Detention?" Scythle asked sarcastically. "Actually, That Doesn't Sound So Bad." Her face grew smug and suggestive.

"She'll give you the electric chair." Ruby whispered to her. "You only have the one chance, remember?"

"What, No Fighting? That's A Fate Almost Worse Than Death!" Scythle said as she gripped Ruby's shoulders. "And I Was Looking So Forwards To Slicing That Smug Look Off His Face."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Cardin said sharply.

"Yeah, You Tend To Hear People When They're Talking." Scythle responded.

"You are really pushing my buttons here, criminal." The giant growled at the purple girl.

"Is That Such A Bad Thing?" Scythle asked as she began using her semblance to warp around the ginger and poke him in various places. Cardin gritted his teeth as he felt his vains begin to push against his skin as his rage rouse.

He then grabbed Scythle's wrist and lifted her in front of him. "You. Me. Combat arena. Hour before lunch.

"Verbs. Lack Of." Scythle joked before Cardin slammed her into a table.

"Get ready for a trip to the informery." Cardin said as he walked out of the cafetiere.

"You Know, It's Considered A Bad Sign When You Think Out Loud." Scythle commented. "That's Right, Folks, I Got Two Cents For Everything."

"Violet, you do realize what you just did, right?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, I Got The Perfect Chance To Pwn Someone Without Getting Killed By McSexyTits." Scythle stated. "Don't Worry, Sis, I Know How This Goes: We Meat In The Combat Arena To Discover That He Absolutely Sucks As A Fighter, I Turn Him Into Mush, And We Enjoy A Good Hardy Plate Of Victory Cookies!"

"Look, I know he might not seem like much, but once he steps into the combat ring he's just something else." Ruby said as she remembered the time she and him faced off, and the bruises she got.

"Like That Would Scare Me, Have You Seen My Heists?" Scythle asked. "Just Wait, I'll Hit Him So Hard, He;ll Become A She." The shear thought of a dick punch made the purple girl tingle.

Ruby would have pushed further, attempted to convince her sister that the course she was taking wasn't weiss... wise(Yang must be rubbing off on her), but around that time, a certain rabbit Faunus sheep-idly(No puns intended) tapped Scythle on the shoulder.

"Um... I'd... I'd like to thank you for getting my weapon away from team CRDL." Velvet said in a near whisper. Scythle gave the rabbit girl one of her trade mark grins before swinging her arm around the girl's shoulder, causing the brunette to yelp out in surprise.

"All In A Days Work, My Friend." Scythle began bragging, as if she had never committed a single crime in her live. "I Have No Tolerance For People Like That, I Was Just Doing My Part To Help A Young Girl In Need In The Hopes Of A Better Tomorrow." Scythle pressed her cheek against the rabbit girls with a bedroom grin and whispered. "But If You'd Like To Repay Me, Drop By Team RWBY's Room Tonight."

"Team RW-..." Velvet began before she started looking between Ruby and Scythle. "Are you, a new member or something?"

"Wear Sexy Underwear. Something That Shows Off Your Ass." Scythle commented before taking her leave, lighting the rabbit bright red. "So, What Does This Place Serve?"

"Violet, don't think you're just going to walk away from the conversation." Ruby stated as Scythle was looking over the array of foods.

"I Told You, I'll Be Fine." Scythle said before taking an entire plate of cookies and a carton of milk before turning to look for a table. "I'm The Main Character, Of Course He Won't Do Diddly Squat To Me."

"But Vi-"

"Hey Look, Handsome Guys." Scythle said before running off into the crowd. Ruby's eyes traced her sister's step carefully before she saw who she was talking to.

Jaune and Ren.

"Oh Oum no." Ruby said before following.

"Now, You See, The Only Question I Have To Ask Is Which One Of You Do I Want To Get Into Bed With." Scythle 'flirted' with Jaune and Ren simultaneously, giving the two much confusion to Ruby's odd look and behavior. "Oh What The Heck? I'll Take Both!"

Ren and Jaune shared a glance at the fifteen year old's odd requested as they attempted to process what was happening before them. "Uh, Ruby." Jaune began with hesitation. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yep. Neverbetter. Ineedtotalkwithmysister. Bye!" Ruby said before dragging Scythle away from the two.

"Did Ruby learn self-duplication or something?" Jaune asked.

"I just want to know how she figured out how to put a capital letter in front of every word." Ren replied.

"Sis, You're Ruining My Mojo. Don't Be The Powerpuff Girls On Me. I Was Totally About To Get Some Action!" Scythle said.

"Trust me, Violet, you don't want to get 'some action' with those two outside the battle field." Ruby stated.

"And Why Not?" Scythle said before turning back to the two mean, only to meat two pairs of eyes. One green and one torque.

"Aqua?" Scythle questioned as she saw the glare they were giving her. "Hi."

"Would you mind to explain why you were requesting to 'get some action' with our friends here?" Pyrhaa questioned, gesturing to Jaune and Ren.

"Oh, Come On. Those Two Are HOT! Why Wouldn't I Want Them?" Scythle asked.

"Ren Barely Knows You. Right Ren?!" Nora asked.

"Hey, Capitals On Every Word Is My Skit!" Violet stated.

"I thought she was Ruby for a minute." Ren said.

"See! You have NO right to ask Ren for his pancakes!" Nora said.

"I Wasn't Asking For Pancakes, I Was Asking For-"

"Let's keep this at a T rating." Ruby said as she covered her sister's mouth.

"Besides, Jaune most certainly would not be interested in some... Some..." Pyrhaa stuttered to find the right word. "Some Hormone High girl like you."

"Yeesh, You Try To Get Some Fun Around Here. It's Not Like-OH." Violet's eyes lit up. "You Two Have A Thing For Those Two."

"W-WHAT?(!)" The two asked.

"I Guess I Should Have Expected As Much, I Mean, Who Wouldn't Want those Two." Scythle began before zipping behind them. "You Got Tall, Dark And Mysterious Here. And Fun-Loving Joy Boy Here. They're The Complete Package!"

"I-I have no idea of what you are referring to." Pyrhaa said as she turned her head away to hide her blush.

"Me neither!" Nora said, doing the same.

"Oh, Come On, Admit: You Two Want Their D's, See?" Scythle said, whizzing behind them and rapping her arms around their shouldered. "Now Then, You My Dear-" She turned to Pyrhaa. "Are A Very Attractive Lady. It's Like You're A Magnet Or Something. And You-" Turns to Nora. "Have A Above Average Ass. So How's About I Leave The Door Open A Crack For You Two Ta-"

_*Bam!*_

"Someone Call In My Stunt Double." Scythle said as she stumbled backwards into Ruby's arms after a simultaneously punch from Pyrhaa and Nora.

"Ruby, why is there a purple you?" Pyrhaa asked her red companion.

"Well, you see-

_*One breve and crude summery of the past four chapters later.*_

"-And that's what happened." Ruby finished as she had begun to eat her breakfast.

"Ummm." Ren hummed.

"I think I'm more confused than before you explained all that." Jaune said.

"Always Fear, Diefull Is Here!" Scythle said as she leapt up before the blue named team. "Let Me Handle This Sis. _TRAN-SIT-ION!~"_

_What Started Out As A Normal Battle Between Team RWBY And A Homosexual Evil Scientist Takes A Turn As Ruby Falls Into His Faulty Duplication Chamber. Her DNA Was Crudely Photocopied, As Though It Itself Were A Photocopy. Resulting In The Birth Of The Most Bad-And-Sexy-Ass Ruby Rose To Ever Exist In All Of Time And Space._

_... Without A Left Leg. I Know. But My Dear Base Ruby Was More Than Kind Enough To Create A Weaponized Peg leg For Me. She Trained Me For Many Months, Maybe Even Years, And Now I Have Finally Completed My Training And Am Ready To Train Here At Beacon!_

"And That's What Happened." Scythle finished.

"That's. So. AWESOME!" Nora burst like the balloon full of energy and happiness she was, only left bloated. "You two are like sisters, only not because sisters are born from a mommy after the stork brings her her baby, and you were made in a lab! OH, do you think we could do the same for me?! I've always wanted a little sister, especially one with one leg! Would mine be purple of would it be some shade of pink?! WAIT, maybe some bluish purple!"

"You had to get her started." Pyrhaa said as she tried to tune Nora out, keyword, _tried_.

"What? I Was Just Telling Her My Origin Story." Violet stated.

"No you weren't, you were just making stuff up, again." Ruby stated.

"What's The Difference?" Scythle asked rhetorically. "This Is All Fictional, Remember?"

Team JNPR stared at the f u th wall breaker clad in purple as they tried to process what she just said. Well, 3/4ths.

"FINALLY, SOMEONE BELIEVES ME!" Nora yelled, which sounded very similar to her normal tone of voice.

"Dear Oum, they're multiplying!" Ruby gowned at the thought of TWO people breaking the fourth wall, noting to never leave Nora and Violet in the same room.

"You See, Sis: I'm Not Crazy." Scythle said smugly.(Alliterate, yay!)

"Trust me, you're crazy, more so now that Nora's on your side." Ruby retorted radishly.(You try to alliterate that sentence with the letter R.) The conversation would probably have continued if not for the sudden buzzing that signaled an announcement through the intercom system.

_"Team RWBYS, please report to Ozpin's office imminently."_

"Huh, Oz Has Such Timing." Scythle stated as she got up to leave, finishing, or rather inhaling her entire plate of cookies and downing her milk. "See You Guys Around.

* * *

"It's not even your first day, Scythle, what did you do?" Weiss asked though one of her sharp glares as the rest of the team met up with the duo.

"What, They Probably Just Want My Autograph Or Something." Scythle joked as she took the lead. "Ozpin Doesn't Think Like Everyone Else, Remember?"

"Well this should be entertaining." Yang commented before the rest of the team began to follow Scythle.

"You Say That As Though I'm Not Already." Scythle stated.

"I'm not sure entertaining would be the right word." Ruby muttered as she walked closer to her sister. "Look, Violet, I know you could potentially be suffering some odd mental condition that makes you think we're in a comic book or something-"

"Fanfiction, Actually." Scythle stated.

"-But could you at least try to act sane in front of the headmaster. You have one chance at this, remember." Ruby said.

"Sane, Where's The Fun In That?" Scythle asked. "Sane's Too Predictable And Boring, I Like To Keep People Guessing."

"Just don't act like you're you." Ruby reiterated. "Act normal."

"Whatever You Say, Sis." Violet said, though Ruby felt as though she wasn't listening. "I Just Have One Question Though."

"Go ahead." Ruby stated.

"Where's Ozpin's Office?"

Team RWBY stopped upon hearing this and realized exactly who they were following.

"Why didn't you ask that earlier?" Weiss asked.

"And What, Make Sense?" Scythle questioned back. Weiss just groaned at this, not wishing to exert any more energy than she normally does on her team.

* * *

"You five sure took your time." Ozpin noted as team RWBYS walked into his office.

"Am I Not Allowed To Admire The Scenery?" Scythle stated.

"So, what did this psycho do?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, yet. I just wanted to discus a few terms with Ms. Scythle." Ozpin stated.

"Satire, The Use Of Humor, Irony, Exaggera-"

"Not that way." Ozpin sighed. "You are clearly suffering some form of psychopathy, and while we aren't exactly sure what we need to make sure we can control you. Keep you from doing anything you used to would be a good start."

"But That's My Whole Character." Scythle commented.

"And we're here to fix that." Glynda stated smugly. "And we're prepared to utilize the finest tools Vale has to offer to do that."

"While this program is meant for your rehabilitation, for the remainder of your stay at Beacon you shall be treated and recognized as a student. This means that you are expected to pay attention in class, follow all school rules, and follow all orders given to you from now on." Ozpin explained.

"Question, When You Say 'From Now On,' Does that Mean After That Order? So I Can Ignore That Order Should I So Please." Scythle quipped.

"No." Ozpin and Glynda retorted simultaneously.

"Worth A Shot." Scythle said gesturing her hands in front of her shoulders. There was then a soft clicking noise and Scythle looked down at her left wrist to see a thin metal band with a keyhole.

"Do to your chaotic nature, however, we cannot allow you to leave Beacon unsupervised. This bracelet here shall function as a tracking device which shall alert us to any attempted escape." Ozpin stated. "It also measures your pulse rate to ensure that you do not take it off at any given time." Ozpin wasn't too sure if Scythle was listening or not given that she was just sort of tugging at the bracelet in an attempt to get it off.

"It also allows you to control osterage-pony hybrids and turn your enemies into marmalade and you're not listening to us, are you?" Glynda attempted to draw attention from the violet girl.

"Huh? Oh, Right, You Guys. Hey, What's This Bracelet Thing For?" Violet asked.

"Moving on," Ozpin stated, assuming Team RWBY could explain the concept to her. "The bracelet's radio frequency can be canceled out by the one admitted by these." Gesturing to Glynda as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a thick, four-feet long black cable between them and an orange butting with a lightning bolt on one end of the cuffs.

"Okay, Goodwitch, What Is With You And Handcuffing Me? The Least You Could Do Is Buy Me A Drink First." Scythle said as Glynda clipped one of the cuffs onto Scythle's right wrist.

"These are the 228-Watt Voltage Radio Lock Taser Handcuffs. Newest model provided by the Vale Police Force." Ozpin explained as Glynda clipped the over end to her own wrist. "As you can see, they do not operate on an ordinary locking mechanism. Rather a specialized radio frequency is needed to unlock them. This frequency only covers Beacon Academy grounds, so you'll be unable to remove them anywhere else."

"Twenty Len Says I Find A Way." Scythle wagered.

"Even if you do get out of them, however, the tracking bracelet will alert us. The Radio Lock Handcuffs also require two sets of pulses to deactivate the tracking bracelet, so don't get any ideas." Ozpin continued.

"And for my personal favorite part of this system." Glynda began with a smirk. "Should you do anything outside of Beacon that can be considered misbehaving." Glynda reaches over her wrist and presses the orange button.

The cable then lit up orange as energy ran though the cable to the other end, Scythle's spine instantly straightened and she grit her teeth as she felt an incredible amount of electricity rush through her. Glynda released the button and Scythle instantly lurched forward, her hair standing on end and glared at Glynda.

"You Know, A Demonstration Was NOT Required!" Scythle huffed as she slipped the cuff off.

"I know, I just wanted to tase you since the moment we met." Glynda chuckled, finally a way to have fun with her job.

"Isn't this a little extreme Ozpin?" Ruby questioned.

"Think of it as conditioning her, Ruby." Ozpin stated. "We need to insure she behaves herself while she's staying with us. This way she knows not to. And I assure you the voltage level is completely save."

"Besides, it was kinda entertaining." Weiss remarked.

"Oh, screw you too, Weiss!" Scythle half yelled. "So What Other Hellish Punishments Will I Be Sentenced To? Community Service? Dust Mining?"

'I wish.' Weiss though, what Scythle could achieve with her speed.

"Therapy." Ozpin stated.

"Therapy?" Scythle echoed. "You Lock A Tracking Bracelet To My Wrist And A Glorified Taser To The Other And Then Sentence Me To Therapy?"

"The horror." Blake remarked sarcastically.

"Your years alone on the streets have left you with several issues to tackle: You're homicidal, destructive, have a compulsion to break any rule placed in front of you, and you seem to belief you are some sort of anime character."

"Fanfiction Original!" Scythle corrected. "Or At Least As Original As A Recolor Of Ruby Could Get."

"You will also commit yourself to the benefit of Vytle, protecting it from the Grimm and any other threats that lurk within the borders." Ozpin stated.

"Well... I Technically Already Did That." Scythle stated. "See, I Kinda Apprehended Torchwick And Mrs. SmokingHot Last Night, And They Were Leading The White Fang To Do Who Knows What, So 'Yay, I Saved Vale.'"

"How did you know about the White Fang?" Yang questioned.

"It's Not That Hard To Find Your Web Series Online. Or The TV Tropes Page. Or The Abridged Series, A Personal Favorite Of Mine." Scythle said.

"When did you-"

"Don't asked, something tells me it will make even less sense than the last statement." Ruby stated, web series? 'TV Tropes?'

"If you show enough progress in your quest for rehabilitation, we will remove your tracking bracelet and allow you to go into Vale without an escort while still monitoring your through the surveillance system." Ozpin stated.

"And Then I Make My Final Steps To Returning To A 'Normal' Life And You Guys Get All The Good Publicity, Right?" Scythle asked. "Don't Bother Answering, I Read Your Lines, I Know What You're Gonna Say. Can This Meeting End Now? I Promised This Really Cute Rabbit That I'd Punch A Guy In The Face For Her, And I Never Miss An Opportunity To Get Laid."

"But... You're only fifteen." Glynda stated as she processed the last statement.

"I'm An OC, Sexy. I'm Whatever The Hell The Plot Calls For." Scythle retorted. "Now Can You Guys Hurry This Up, The Scroll Bar's Getting To Small For My Liking."

"I take it you except our terms?" Ozpin asked.

"1. You Can Only Really Call Them Terms When The Other Person Has A Choice On The Matter." Scythle stated. "And 2. I Have No Choice, You Know The Only Answer I Can Give Is Yes, So Why Bother Asking?"

"Good to see you understand." Ozpin stated, whether it was meant to be a joke or not was a mystery, like if he were saying all this sober or drunk. "You are dismissed."

"Finally, This Chapter Couldn't Have Been Longer!" Scythle stated as she got up to leave. "Come On Guys, I Need To Punch A Guy In The Face To Show My Superiority And You Guys Need To Route Me On."

"But Scythle, that's still hours away." Ruby informed her sister.

"There Called Transitions, Ruby. Transitions Will Solve Everything." Scythle stated.

* * *

**God Fucking Dammit. How long till I get to the fight scene?**

**Anyway, whoo-hoo, I finally finished this chapter, after like half a year. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Motivation is a real nuisance when it refuses to come.**

**So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter in which Cardin gets punched in the face(That's something the fandom goes crazy for, right?).**


	6. Arrival Part 3

"You See, Transitions, Work Every Time." Scythle stated as she preformed warm up stretches in the student locker room, waiting to be called into the arena.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I think it would be better if we don't question it." Ruby said to her sister before dedicating her attention to her twin, during which Yang decided to take her leave. "Now look, Violet, I know you think you're this incredibly unstoppable badass-"

"Because I Am."

"-Who can't go down to anybody, no matter what-"

"Because That's True."

"-But trust me when I say you shouldn't underestimate him." Ruby stated. "Cardin earned his place here like all of us. He might not be an ideal Huntsmen in terms of personality, but in combat, he has more strength than most of us."

"Well, There Ain't Much Competition In That Department." Scythle said as she finished her stretches. "Besides, I'm The Main Character, I Have Plot Armor."

"Violet, nobody here knows what that means." Ruby stated as the purple girl began looking through the weapons laid out before her, Scythle was never known for having just one weapon. "Besides, going off some of the stuff you say, I'm also a main character, and I just barely manage to beat him."

"Pfft. Rubes, No Offense, But You're Barely A Main Character." Scythle stated. "I Mean, Sure, You're Initial Comes First In The Title, And The Show Is Named After The Team Which Is Named After You, But You Don't Really Act Like A Main Character All That Much."

"Put it in terms I can understand." Ruby stated.

"Okay, How Do I Put This Nicely?" Scythle asked herself as she decided on her pistols. She then turned to Ruby before stating, "You Do Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ruby asked. "I'm the team leader, I come up with all the plans, tactics, social interactions, everything."

"Yes, But When It Comes To Stuff That Moves The Story Along, You Practically Turn Invisible." Scythle said, putting her pistols into her corset. "Hell, Jaune Got More Character Development Than You Do, And He's Supposed To Be A Side Character."

"What are you-"

"Oh, And There Was That One Fight With Roman At The Docks, In Which You Got Shot Once And Did Absolutely Nothing After That. If You weren't There, All We Would Have Seen Is Blake Fight Roman Longer And Not Have Penny Stealing The Spotlight, Which Would Have Been Perfect, Might I And Many Others Add."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Let's Face Facts Here, You're Not Really A Main Character. Every Moment You Could Have An Impact On The Plot, You Let It Slip." Scythle stated smugly, giving Ruby a second to process the information. "Not The Case With Me. I Took Down Roman AND Cinder, And That Was Before I Knew About Their Little Plan. Heck, I Stopped It Without Knowing About It. How Is This Gonna Be A Challenge?"

Ruby didn't say anything, she was still busy putting together everything Scythle said. She might have responded if the intercom in the room hadn't crackled to live.

_"Scythle Dieful, please report to the combat arena."_

"See Ya After The Round, Red. I Have Some Ass To Kick." Violet stated as she walked towards the doorway.

"Good luck, I guess." Ruby said quietly as she left for the commons area.

* * *

'Okay Scythle,' Guess who thought. 'Everybody's Been Waiting For This. The Biggest Match Between The Awesomely Amazing Scythle Violet Rose Dieful Againsts The Guy That Nobody Likes. Prepare To Earn Everybody's Praise.'

Without wasting another second, Scythle walked into the arena, arms open as if waiting for the applause as the crowd cheered her on as she punched that ginger in the face.

It took her a few moments to realize that the sound in the room must have failed to load, either that or she suddenly went deaf.

She peeked an eye open to look at the crowd to see that nobody was moving a muscle, Cardin was on the opposite side of the stage from her, she was in the right place, she was still the main character, everybody still hated Cardin. Something wasn't right.

"Uh, Are You Guys Having A Collective Stroke Or Something?" Scythle asked. "I'm Here To Show Cardin That I'm Way Better Than Him In A Curb-stomp Battle, Aren't You Gonna Cheer?"

Still nothing.

"Oh, I See, You're All Waiting For Me To Say Something Witty, Aren't You?" The Violent Violet deducted before she began thinking up one liners. "Okay Okay, Let's See... Cardin Winchester... About To Get Pwned... Okay, I Got It. A-hem: Cardin Winchester, Do Us All A Favor And Change Your Name To Cardin LOSEch-Wait, No, To Obvious... Prepare To Get Your Legs Brokified? I'm Sorry, You Guys Are Giving Me Nothing To Work With Here."

"Okay, can somebody start the match. I'd rather have HER in pain, no need to make the audience suffer." Cardin stated smugly before their Aura levels came up onscreen and the starting bell rang.

"Okay, How Come HE Gets The Good One Lin-" Scythle tried to gripe before she realized that Cardin had began to charge towards her and just barely slid under a swing aimed at her head.

Game on.

Cardin continued to swing wildly at Scythle, displaying greatly his pinata battling fighting style. Of course, pinatas don't move, unlike Scythle who moves extremely fast. Scythle gave Cardin her usual grin as threw her pistols into knife mode before attempting a few good slashes on Cardin. The arena was filled with numerous _Clanks!_ as her knifes put scratches and dents into Cardin's armor. The guy was smarter than he looked, he had aura and steel to protect him.

Cardin lifted up his mace and put all his weight into bringing it down on Scythle, but the purple girl quickly sped to the other end of the arena, letting his mace smash into the ground. Scythle put her weapons back into pistol mode and began firing at him. He raced up his arm over his face to allow his gauntlet to protect him from the bullets she was firing. Scythle was beginning to get annoyed by this, she was beginning to look bad.

Throwing his mace into his left hand, he clicked one of the buttons on the handle before whipping it in Scythle's direction. The mace head began to extend off of the stalk, the only thing connecting it was a thin steel chain. Scythle quickly jumped out of the way of the first swing and continued to fire at Cardin as he continued to swing at her. During this dance, Scythle moved back towards the wall and plotted her scythleg against it before firing it, launching her above Cardin's head.

He immediately swung his mace at Scythle, rapping the chain around her and dragged her down towards him. Scythle managed to get a single shot on Cardin's head, nicking off a bit of his aura, right before he hit Scythle with one of his signature right hooks, throwing her to the other end of the arena, and unwrapping her from the chain.

Scythle quickly began to get up just in time to see Cardin finish reeling in his mace and bringing it down in from of him, the red ruby in the center glowing as it unleashed a shock-wave towards the purple girl. Scythle quickly used her gun leg to jump into the air again and fired both her pistols and scythleg at Cardin, propelling her backwards and picking off more of his aura.

'Come On Scythle, You've Faced Plenty Of Dumbasses Like This Guy, What's He Gonna-' Scythle began to think before she remembered her words when she first met Cardin. 'Oh, You Haven't Faced Someone Like Him.'

Before the thought was even finished, Cardin slammed his mace on the floor again sending another shockwave at Scythle, assuming it would be a simple repeat of the earlier move, Scythle attempted the same gun move she did. This time, however, Cardin blocked all her shots with his mace and launched the head of it into Scythle's lower stomach, catching her off guard and knocking the wind out of her. Scythle's back met the floor with a heavy thud as Cardin charged towards her, mace held high ready to bring it down on her.

Quickly spotting an opening, Scythle used her speed semblance to get back onto her feet and throw her guns into knive mode and landed some sharp jabs into Cardin's armpits while avoiding his strike. Scythle then judo kicked him in the back of the head with her scythleg and then pistol whipped him mid fall.

With Cardin still dazed, Scythle quickly spun around and back kicked Cardin into the wall, taking a quick look at the Aura meters, Scythle found Cardin and her Auras at 50%. 'Seriously, I'm Already Tired!' Scythle thought before Cardin hit her with another jab as he pulled himself off the wall.

Clicking the head of his mace off again, Cardin began whipping at Scythle, the purple girl just barely dodging around the attack, either out of her normal stupidity or exhaustion, pushing her back to the other end of the arena. Another swing and Scythle immediately did a back flip before sticking to the wall.

"Still Not Spider-Man." Scythle said as she slid off the wall and landed face first. Cardin swung the staff over his shoulder and hurled the head of his weapon at Scythle, the gem glowing again. Not wanting to experience _that_ running through her, Scythle spun back onto her feet and caught the chain. She then took a running stance and fired off her scythleg to propel herself towards Cardin and bashed his own weapon against his head. The result was a great big _Bang!_ as a small explosion formed against the right side of Cardin's head, throwing him into the wall against to him and causing him to lose his grip on his weapon.

Scythle cracked her shoulders as she let got of the gain and let the mace fall to the ground, "Too Ea-"

_Bomb!_

What Scythle was too careless to notice was that the staff had falling on the button which charges the crystal, causing another explosion at Scythle's feet when the blunt weapon met the ground, throwing the girl up into the air, painfully. For some reason the world seemed contempt on keeping their Aura levels even.

Scythle gripped the ends of her cloak and used it as a small parachute to gently float down to ground level. Taking a quick sweep of the arena, she spotted Cardin pulling himself out of the wall and eyeing his weapon with a center drive in his eyes.

Scythle let go of her cloak, allowing her to fall to the floor faster and once again launched herself at the armored muscle mass. Cardin, however, quickly caught her kick and bashed her against the wall, allowing for it to crumble enough to let him free. Scythle responded by firing off a few shots into his face, causing him to let go of her. Scythle then pulled her pistols back out and backing shooting at the brute.

Cardin, angered, attempted to charge forth and swing at Scythle, only for her to jump over his shoulder, spin around his back and kicked him across the face, Scythle began using a more up close form of attack and began pistol whipping him across the face.

A few whips later, a loud buzzer sounded, alerting the students to the end of the round. Scythle let off the giant oaf and turned her attention to the monitors to see she had been victorious by 36% Aura level over Cardin's 27%, the latter just barely being under the red mark. This annoyed Cardin for a multitude of reasons and filled Scythle with vigor.

"Aw Yeah, That's What I'm Talking About! You May Now Applaud Your New Champion!" Scythle shouted out as she turned to the audience.

No one made a sound.

"Uh, Hello? Main Character Who Just Beat Up Jerk Needs Recognition." Scythle called out to them while Cardin grunted silently and went to the locker room. "Come On, You Guys Know I'm Awesome, Why Not Admit It Already?"

"Give it a rest, Scythle." The Violet girl herd Weiss call out.

"Make Me!"

"Gladly."

Before that statement could catch up with Scythle, a glyph quickly formed under her feet and threw her into the empty stands. Scythle let out some groumbles about how nobody would know an awesome character if she bashed them over the head as she picked up her guns and walked out, the rest of team RWBYS quickly following.

"Well, that was probably the most interesting thing that was gonna happen today." Yang said nonchalantly.

"I Amuse The Rest Of The Student Body Would Beg To Differ." Scythle griped.

"Well, to be honest, they don't really have any reason to route for you." Blake stated.

"No Reason? I'm The Main Character, That's Reason Enough!" Scythle retorted with frustration.

"One, nobody here knows what that means besides you. Two, you're an psychopath, that kinda outweighs the reason they should route for you, even if it held any weight. And three, so what? People fight Cardin all the time, it's gotten stale." Blake explained.

"Yeah, Well They Don't Fight Me As Awesomely As I Did!" Scythle stated.

"You blew yourself up near the end of the match." Yang pointed out in what might have been the most nonchalant manor ever spoken.

"I _Awesomely_ Blew Myself Up." Scythle 'corrected,' "Come On, Rubes, Help Me Out Here."

"..."

"Ruby."

"Huh, oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Ruby muttered at an audible volume. "Come on, let's uh, let's continue the tour of Beacon."

Scythle huffed at this. First the people of Beacon couldn't recognize how awesome she was, now her own flesh and blood wouldn't? She'll show them, she decided, she'll be the awesomest OC to every be inserted into the RWBY story and have absolutely no impact on the plot what so ever.

Scythle pulled out her scroll, slowing her pace slightly so that she would fall slightly behind the rest of team RWBYS, and began searching the resources of the internet, or whatever Remnant calls it, for all of the greatest traits OCs like her have.

She will not go down without a fight.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHUCKING FIT! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER IN LESS THAN A YEAR! This is amazing! Who knows how many chapters I'll be able to put out at this rate.**

**Oh, right, the chapter. Now, I can imaging that some of you would be annoyed at me for having Cardin Winchester be on par with Scythle, the main character. But a few reasons I did that: 1) I feel as though too often, people underplay Cardin's abilities. I mean, he got into Beacon, which is something that would be a near death defying feet if the initiation is anything to go by(You can get lost, killed, constricted, poisoned, eaten, and who knows what else). Plus, he has the guts to act like a jerk to everybody around him, who are training to fight giant monsters mind you, and we haven't heard of it going sour for him outside of Jaune confronting him. 2) I desperately need to make sure that Scythle does not become a Mary Sue(Despite the fact that RWBY has quite a few Mary Sues, what with Yang's completely broken semblance and Coco being Coco. And no, I'm not letting Yang losing to Neo change that fact because if I pulled that card on you guys for why she's a bad fighter, you'll all claim that she was completely tired despite apparently being fully rejuvenated the next chapters **_***CoughDeathBattleCough***_**). So I've set up a few limitations on Scythle; she's over confident to the point of believing herself to be invincible, she can't handle opponents that use weapons she's never encountered before, and she's not very intelligent and doesn't think things all the way through, which I will build upon later(Hopefully). And 3) Curb stomps may be fun to write, but they aren't fun to read.**

**Oh, and if anyone feels that what Scythle said to Ruby in the first segment was too harsh, don't worry, it will effect her negatively. If what I said there doesn't make sense to you, I'm sorry, I can't find the right words.**

**I'll see you all next year, Merry Christmas everybody!**


	7. How Not To Get A Date

**I **_**was**_** going to start this chapter off by going on about how much of an improvement the writing was for Volume 3, and even praise them for making some plot twists that nobody saw coming, even if they needed to pull them out of their asses. But them I saw **_**Heroes and Monsters**_**, and holy fucking shit. What the hell, Roosterteeth?!**

**I'd go into detail of why these last episodes pissed me off, but that would take way to long here, and it only gets longer the more I think about it. To put this into perspective, it was over ten paragraphs long, and the more I thought about it, the longer it got. So what I did was I wrote my rant over on my Deviantart Journal, just look for Rant on RWBY written by Christopherweebling. Though I recommend you read it after this chapter, that will save time. To summarize my points, I hate Velvet's weapon for a multitude of reasons, I hate Yang losing her arm for drama, I hate the Silver Eyed Warrior, I hate the wasted plot-lines.**

**I'm starting to remember why I started this story off by calling out the writers of RWBY. Look guys, once we get into the canon story arcs, this is going to become a fix fic. The stupid shit won't happen, or it will at least have a set up that has it actually look good. With that said, onto the story.**

* * *

Scythle woke up early the next day, quickly throwing on her clothes and was out the door intent with completing the task she had set up the previous morning. Scythle had spent a majority of the previous day researching all of the common traits for a character implanted into the plot of a story like herself. While a lot of the traits varied from fanfiction to fanfiction, she was able to make a complete list of all of the things she would need to accomplish in order to ferment her position as one of, if not _the _greatest insert to ever life.

Easily landing a date was the first on that list.

Scythle felt tingly about this task, and why shouldn't she? She's sexy, she has a wonderful personality, she's amazing in the bed, and she's the main character. Accomplishing this task would be a piece of cake. All she needed was the right form of prey. After all, not just anyone could know the glory of dating Scythle Dieful.

With this goal being the only thing on her mind, Scythle spent the first half hour of her morning searching throughout the hallways of Beacon searching for someone who could match her 'exquisite' tastes. That is too say anyone of any gender who she found attractive.

It would probably help if she had waited a few hours longer to allow more people to wake up. What she was finding instead were a handful of people who didn't meat all her requirements.

Eventually, Scythle came across a member of the female population of the Beacon students at a drinking fountain. Scythle began taking notes of all the potential targets assests: Rich brown hair, creamy skin, a keen sense of fashion from what Scythle could deduce, and one hell of a nice ass.

Scythle smirked as she decided upon her target, moving in to capture her prey.

"Why Hello Their, Lovely," Scythle began, leaning on the wall next to the young woman. "If I Had A Nickle For Every time I Saw A Woman As Beautiful As You, I'd Have Five Cents."

The brunette looked up at Scythle, pulling down her sunglasses, revealing brown eyes with confusion dancing in them for a moment before moving them back into place. "You must be that new girl. I know people said you looked a lot like Ruby, but I didn't know you guys looked _this _similar."

"Oh, Come On, We Don't Look _That _Much Alike." Scythe said. "I'm Much More Attractive Than She Is, But I'd Look Much Better With You."

"Now all someone needs to say is 'hey good looking, what's cooking' and I get a bingo." The brunette snarked as she turned away from Scythle about to walk of.

Scythle appeared in front of her, a cocky grin plastered across her face, "Tell Ya What, You Make My Day And I'll Make Yours. How Would You Like The Privilege Of Being The Main Character's Girlfriend?"

The girl silently mouthed the last few words Scythle just said before shaking the thought away. "Okay, first off, I don't even know your name-"

"Scythle Dieful."

"Second off, I'm not into homicidal maniacs." The brunette stated, side stepping Scythle.

"But What If They Were Really Really Hot?" Scythle asked, grabbing the girl's shoulder.

When Scythle opened her eyes after her most recent blink, she found herself staring at the ceiling, laying flat on the floor with the brunette standing over her. "We'll see once I meet one." And on that note, she walked off.

Scythle stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment processing what had just happened. "Phhh, Her Lost." She said before jumping to her feet to resume her search.

Her search eventually lead her to the cafeteria, much less crowded as the day before, simultaneously a good and bad thing, good in that she could more quickly scan her options, bad in that she barely had any. During her second glance around the room, she saw the familiar brown ears of yesterdays rabbit girl.

Well, Scythle was her knight in shining armor, why wouldn't she want to date her?

"I Don't Remember You Dropping By My New Dorm Last Night." Scythle said to the rabbit as soon as she appeared next to her. "Though It's Okay, Someone As Cute As You Probably Has Too Many Admirers To Keep Track."

"Y-you were serious about that?" Velvet asked.

"If It Involves Someone Sexy, I'm Always Serious." Scythle stated, her attempt at a seductive smirk on her face.

"I didn't know you knew my name."

"Why, Of Course I Do." Scythle began. "You're-" Scythle quickly pulled out her scroll and loaded up chapter 5. "Velvet." She finished, the girl in question just giving her an annoyed look that Scythle wasn't even aware she was capable of. "So How's About We Reschedule? Tonight before Curfew?"

"I am nowhere near ready for those kind of activities." Velvet said, turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"Oh, Come On, You Do Kinda Owe Me One For Helping You With Cardin." Scythle stated.

"Retrieving my weapon from them for me does not earn a one night stand." Velvet replied, not even moving her eyes to look at the girl.

"Oh, Come On, Vel. Hook Up With Me, And You Can Get Upgraded To Secondary Protagonist At Least." Scythle attempted to sway the Faunus to her side, this one not even earning a response. "Come On Now, You Know You Want To, I'll Let You Be To-"

"Is this girl annoying you, Velvet?"

Scythle looked over Velvet's head to see the girl from before looking over the two, a scowl almost hidden under her eyes.

"Quite so, Coco." Velvet stated, moving her food away from the purple girl.

"Heh, Rhy-" Scythle didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as Coco grabbed her by the hood and threw her to the other side of the cafeteria.

'Well, Okay, Two Options Down,' Scythle though as she pulled herself out of the crater in the wall, '56 More Remaining.'

* * *

'Second day watching over Scythle, and I've _already_ lost her.' Ruby though to herself as she zipped down the halls of Beacon, asking anyone and everyone if they've seen a girl who looks like a purple version of her running around.

Surprisingly, a lot of people didn't look at Ruby like she was absolutely crazy and actually pointed her in a few directions. This had lead her all over Beacon, leading Ruby to believe everyone was pulling her leg.

These doubts quickly faded when she rounded another corner and found Scythle at the end of the hallway, talking with two senior girls. Though Ruby quickly noted that Scythle wasn't talking with them as much as she was flirting, judging by the way she threw her arms around their shoulders and pressing their cheeks together. This got Ruby to cock an eyebrow as Scythle continued her attempt to woo them.

Ruby then noticed one of the girls pull out her taser staff and charge it to full. "Vi-" Ruby began before the girl prodded at Scythle with it, causing Scythle to light up like a Christmas tree and expose her skeletal system.

From that distance, Ruby could barely make out Scythle saying "GAHEEHAHEEVAGAG!"

The girl removed her staff from Scythle and began chuckling with her friend as the two walked off. It was at this moment that Ruby rushed over to her sister and help her up.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked her double.

"Oh, I'm Fine, That Wasn't Even The _Worst _Way I've Been Rejected Today." Scythle said, stumbling in her spot, turning away from Ruby with a grin that suggested what little sense she had had left her.

"'Rejected?'" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I've Been Trying To Land A Date." Scythle stated, turning back towards Ruby. "Solidify My Place As The Main Character And All."

"Violet, where do I begin?" Ruby stated before having a brief pause for thought. "First of all, why do you need a date?"

"It's One Of The Top Qualities Of A Character Like Me." Scythle stated. "It's Gonna Happen Eventually, Ruby. So I Figured The Sooner The Better."

"Violet, do you even know one of those girls' names?" Ruby questioned.

"I Don't Know, The Author Didn't Even Bother Describing Them." The purple girl answered. "One Of Them Could Be Part Squid For All I Know... Actually, That Would Make The Sex Scenes A Little More-"

"I-I don't need to hear about that!" Ruby stated, waving her hands in front of her. "Look, Violet, I don't thing your gonna be getting anywhere anytime soon. You've only just recently been brought into Beacon, I don't think people are gonna get over your reputation that easily."

"Oh, Come On, You Looked Past It. That's What Got Me Here In The First Place." Scythle stated.

"Yeah, but I'm way more forgiving then a lot of people here." Ruby said. "Besides, you don't just jump into a relationship with the first person you see, it takes time to develop. You start out as just friends, then yo-"

"Friends, Of Course!" Scythle yelled out before rushing off in a random direction. Ruby started on in a moment of confusion before Scythle rushed back in front of her. "Which Way's Are Dorm Room?" Ruby then pointed in the general direction of what Scythle was looking for and in the blink of an eye, the purple Rose was gone again.

"... I'm so glad we had this talk?" Ruby said in confusion to no one in particular.

* * *

"Wake Up You Three!" Scythle shouted out at the three sleeping girls as she banged pots and pans together.

"Uh, Scythle, It's Sunday, and we have no assignments. This is the only kind of day where I can actually sleep in!" Weiss said, rapping her pillow around her head to try and block out the noise. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"My Situation Is Far More Important Than That, Wise." Scythle stated.

"What is it?" Blake asked, hoping to stop the agonizing sounds.

"I Need A Girlfriend." A pillow then bounced off Scythle face as Blake attempted to go back to sleep. "Oh, Come On Guys, At Least _One _Of You Is Gonna Wind Up With Me, Why Not Get All The Will They/Won't They Out Of The Way?"

"Scythle, even if I was at least bisexual, there is no way in hell I'd lower my standards enough to so much as consider dating you." Weiss stated.

"And we've only known you a day at most." Blake added.

"Yeah, So?" Scythle asked. "I'm The Main Character, I Can Get Any Girl/Guy I Want."

"Well then, I promise I'll let you know when I feel romantic attractions to you." Weiss stated sarcastically as she finally decided that attempting to get any sleep here would be pointless, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom to change.

"So, What About You Too?" Scythle asked.

"Homicidal maniacs aren't really my type." Blake stated as she got her clothes ready.

"Well Then, All Eyes Are On You, Yang." Scythle stated. All Scythle got in response was a rather loud snore, in response to which, she hopped up to Yang's head, pulled out a megaphone, and yelled into it "_**Yang!**_"

"Hu-Wh-Who's there!?" Yang asked as she sat up on her stomach and looked around startled. Her eyes then fell onto the purple re-skin of her sister. "Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

"Want To Be My Girlfriend?"

"No." Yang replied simply as she pushed Scythle off the makeshift bunk-bed.

"But Yang, You'd Be The Main Character's Girlfriend." Scythle stated.

"One, going by what you said in your fight with Torchwich, I'm already a 'main character.'" Yang began counting of her fingers. "Two, all I know about you is that you're Ruby's sister and your completely crazy. And Three, you look way to much like Ruby for my tastes."

Scythle glared at the blond as she attempted to go back to sleep before getting up with a huff. "Fine Then, I'll Just Evaluate The Alternatives." Scythle stated for racing out the door.

With a loud _Bang!_ she crashed into the door to Team JNPR's room. It was at this point that Ruby had finally returned and found her sister in this state. "Okay, Violet, what are you trying _this _time?"

"I Was Following Your Advise, Ask My Friends Out." Scythle stated as she pulled herself off the door.

"That's not what I-" It was at this moment that Jaune decided to open the door and found Ruby talking to the girl that was plastered across his door.

"I'd ask what's going on, but it's too early for me to care." Jaune yawned as Scythle pulled herself off the door.

"Hey, Jauney-Boy, That Offer From Yesterday Still Stands." Scythle said with a wink and two finger guns.

Jaune then proceeded to slam the door in her face.

"Oh, There Is No Way In Hell I'd Let Myself Get Turned Down By _Jaune_." Scythle said as she threw the door open and waltzed in.

"... 3... 2... 1." Ruby counted, watching Scythle get flung out of the room once the countdown finished.

"Getting Turned Down By _Pyrrha_, On The Other Hand." Scythle stated as she watched little cartoonish Beowolves run around her head chasing stars.

"I think that's enough for one day, Violet." Ruby said as she help Scythle to her feet.

"Are You Kidding Me? There's Still At Least 31 People I Haven't Asked Out Yet." Scythle stated vigorously. "That's 31 People Who Might Want To Date Me."

"I think there are more important than your relationship status." Ruby stated. "Besides, I'd rather not have my sister get maimed on her second day at Beacon."

"I Shall Not Rest Until I Find My Romantic Partner!" Scythle stated before turning in some random direction to continue her search.

The direction she chose just so happened to be the direction of the wall.

"On Second Thought, Maybe I Should Call It A Day." Scythle stated as she pinched her not to get the pain to stop, if not for her Aura, she might have broke the thing outright.

"Finally." Ruby sighed.

"Well, See You Tomorrow, Ruby." Scythle said before going back into their room.

"Wait, wh-Scythle, it's 8:30 in the morning." Ruby said as Scythle jumped into bed.

"Sis, I've Been Turned Down By Every Girl In Beacon, Most Of Which Violently. I'm Dirt Tired." Scythle said through the pillow.

"... Yeah, you make a good point." Ruby responded. "Plus you can't cause too much trouble while asleep in our room, so... 'Night' Violet?" She got a muffled 'Night' in response.

* * *

**Good news guys, I've figured out how to get productive while writing this. It's a simple 3 step process, and I recommend anyone who's having writer's block try it.**

**Step 1. Set a deadline for yourself.**

**Step 2. Set a backup deadline for when you fail to meat the first deadline.**

**Step 3. Listen to classical music while you write. I'm not kidding, this really helps.**

**So yeah, my productivity is probably going to go up now that I have this new strategy. Though viewership is probably gonna go down once you guys read that journal entry mentioned above.**

**And before anyone asks, yes: I am going to be doing an adaptation of RWBY Grimm Eclipse once we get to the in between for Volumes 2 and 3. I just haven't decided if I actually, truly want to play it for myself or just watch a playthrough of it. Though it's probably gonna be a bit of a hassle trying to find game footage of the official release among all the early access videos.**

**See you all next time.**

***Some time after finishing this chapter.* Huh, I say it would be a bit of a hassle trying to find footage of the official release of Grimm Eclipse, and then I come across a user on Deviant-art promoting their playthrough, which leads to me finding a full playthrough on another channel. It's probably gonna be a bit of a hassle trying to find a billion dollars in my sock drawer.**


End file.
